Infiltration
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: Tala decides to sneak into BEGA Headquarters under cover of darkness, determined to gain evidence to expose Boris Balkov's new schemes. Joined by the most unlikely ally, can Tala succeed or is something waiting for intruders in the darkness? COMPLETED.
1. Nightmares

_Well, I'm back with another fic. Again, this stars the Blitzkrieg Boys. It's set during G Revolution, but with a twist on the story. Instead of taking Spencer and Bryan to confront Boris directly like what happens in the anime, Tala decides to sneak into BEGA Headquarters during the night in order to collect evidence to expose Boris's new schemes._

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**Infiltration**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Chapter I: Nightmares**

It was dark and cold. It was always so dark, always so cold. He knew he should be accustomed to the feeling. Yet part of him still rejected the cold. It was his element. But it could make him feel so numb, especially when he didn't call for it.

Sometimes he wished…sometimes he wanted…warmth. What brought warmth? Fire…fire brought warmth. But no child in the abbey had a fire elemental bit-beast. It was strictly forbidden. It was absolutely against the rules to play with fire, or to make it, or to warm numb fingers with it.

The last person to wield fire…the only person he could recall…had left so long ago…perhaps he wasn't even real. Perhaps Tala had imagined a boy with blazing crimson eyes and a defiance that burned all who dared question him. So long ago…he was only a fragmented memory.

Tala couldn't remember the boy's name. Not now…maybe never…he didn't want to think…thinking brought him to his senses and with his senses came the pain…the pain of needles, syringes being dug ruthlessly into his skin. The endless blood tests. The tubes that were pumped full of different coloured fluids that Tala didn't even know the names of…so many plastic tubes attached to so many needles stuck all over his body. In his arms. In the backs of his hands. In his chest, in his legs, in his neck. It hurt. It _hurt_…they'd make him hold his breath under water while they done the tests…water that was so cold; but he couldn't shiver, he could do nothing.

He was floating. His bones ached from the numbness. What was he…? Why were the scientists always experimenting on him?

He managed to lift his heavy lidded eyes, barely conscious. He could see through the glass of the mist covered cylinder he was suspended in. His glass prison. The men and women in white lab coats, jotting down notes, peering at him, preparing more green fluid to inject into him.

_I'm cold…so…cold_…he thought. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer. He was going to suffocate.

_Spencer…Ian…__Bryan__…where…are you…? I can't breathe…I can't…it's so cold….it hurts…help me_! He began to panic and his slow and weak heart-rate suddenly rose and began to pound. His intense sea-blue eyes fixed on a figure in a long green coat. It had purple hair and it walked up to the other side of the cylindrical prison and tapped at the glass with a long and bony finger.

The mouth twisted in a cruel, sick smile. 'Be a good boy and hold your breath a while longer, Tala.' It said.

_No…you're going to kill me! What are you pumping into my body? What are you doing to **my** body?! _Tala mentally screamed.

'That's right…good boy…' The voice cooed. 'I'll make you strong, Tala. My brilliant cyber-soldier…you will be invincible!'

_No…Boris! I'm sick of these experiments…let me out_! He thought frantically.

He was going to pass out…he could feel unconsciousness claiming him.

Boris Balkov's sadistic laughter echoed in his mind and Tala opened his mouth to scream in rage.

A mistake. Water filled his mouth instantly and he could feel himself choking, suffocating.

_No! I'm going to die! I can't…breathe_!

So cold…the water was so cold…how he longed for warmth…for fire.

_Bryan…Spencer…Ian…help me_…His eyes closed and he could feel his life leaving him. Everything was numb. Everything was going so dark.

_Bry__…an…Ian…Spen…cer_…Crimson eyes flashed across Tala's memory, two-toned blue hair, blue triangles slashed across pale cheeks. He remembered at the final moment as Boris's cruel laughter blocked out all other sound.

…_ A phoenix_…

Memories of snow balls being thrown in his face, of his own hands pinning a small figure down so that it couldn't avoid Tala's own onslaught of snow balls drifted through Tala's mind. Laughter. Fear. Blazing anger. Then…nothing.

_Kai…Kai has fire_…

It was not possible to cry under water, but a tear rolled down Tala's cheek and crystallised into ice as he lost track of everything.

_Kai…help me!_

--------- ---------

Tala gasped for air and his eyes flew open as he bolted up in his bed, gripping onto the sheets tightly. For a moment he couldn't discern between reality and fantasy. But soon he remembered where he was and he let out a sharp breath. He was in a hotel, in the room he shared with the rest of his team, the Blitzkrieg Boys. Glancing to his right he saw the sleeping form of Bryan in the bed next to his, and beyond Bryan's was Spencer's bed. Then Tala looked to his left, at the motionless form of Kai. His back was turned to Tala and he was clearly also asleep. Tala looked away, down at his pale hands.

_Just a dream, Tala_…he thought. _Just a stupid, pointless dream…I'm not dead, I didn't suffocate. I'm not alone anymore_.

But he had been in cylindrical tubes far more times than he liked to recall. He had been tested so regularly as a child. The memories were hard to shut out. The pain was still very much there. Raising an arm, Tala ran his fingers over the smooth skin, feeling the remaining dented scars of many years of needles.

The nightmares had left him alone for a while and Tala had finally thought he was moving on with his life, when he had discovered, three days earlier, that Boris Balkov was out of jail and had formed a new team called BEGA. No-one knew anything about the new team or its members. Tala didn't care about that; he, Spencer and Bryan had been so shocked and outraged that all they had wanted to know was where to find their old teacher.

Of course, Kai had calmly advised against it and two days had passed of no progress. But unknown to the rest of his team-mates, Tala had made some progress. He knew where BEGA Headquarters were. It was surrounded by high walls but word had reached him that it did not yet have fully installed security cameras. Tala's mind had been working rapidly. If Boris was back, he was surely up to no good again. The man would never change and Tala was determined to expose him before he did anymore damage.

To add insult, he had formed a new team. Tala gritted his teeth. _So he thinks we're deficient, is that it? I'll show him. I'll get evidence on tape. I'll just borrow someone's voice recorder system and then there's no way he can deny it. It'll be bye-bye Boris for good!_

The nightmares had returned ever since Tala had realised Boris was back. They had haunted him for three nights now and Tala was losing sleep over them. Luckily he was used to a few hours of sleep since childhood so it didn't pose a serious problem. But he had never felt this edgy or anxious before. He needed to know Boris's plans. Did the man even know that Tala and the others were in the same city as him?

Sighing, Tala pushed back the sheets and got out of bed. He had woken up in a cold sweat and needed a shower. Glancing at the time, the flame-haired youth frowned; 4.45am already. He usually got up at 7.30am. So he had less then three hours left.

_Great…why is it I'm the one who gets the nightmares? Spencer and Bryan are sleeping like babies…and as for Kai…does he even breathe_? Tala thought grumpily.

_Well…they weren't dumped in cylindrical test tubes like me…the privileges of being captain…hn._

Being as quiet as he could, Tala padded over to the four drawer cabinet he shared with the others and opened his top drawer. Pulling out a towel and some clean clothing, he quietly closed the drawer again and padded over to the small kitchen unit. He grabbed a glass and opened the small fridge, and took out the cold bottle of water, pouring himself some in the glass. Replacing the bottle and closing the fridge door, he gulped down the cold drink, feeling it soothe his dry throat. He quickly rinsed the glass and replaced it on its stand and turned and silently left the room for the shower next door that they shared with another team.

He left in the knowledge that his team-mates were asleep. But he didn't know that as soon as he closed the door of the room, one of his team-mates woke up, had been awake the moment Tala had woken from his nightmare, gasping.

Kai's eyes opened and he stared into darkness. He had seen and heard everything.

**Author's note:**

_Well that's chapter one done. Please tell me what you think. It's on the short side, but this story will contain more chapters as a result. I've got the next chapter planned so it shouldn't take me long to update again. Thanks for reading._


	2. Rise and Shine

**Chapter II: Rise and Shine**

Tala pulled the chair back and sat down, ignoring all rules of table etiquette by resting his elbows on top of the table, while only just managing to stifle a yawn. He rubbed at his eyes, which seemed to be in a treacherous mood by refusing to open fully. His eye lids felt so heavy. He knew three sleepless nights in a row were finally catching up to him, much to his dismay.

_Coffee_…he thought. _Strong, black coffee will wake me up_…

Peering through his fingers, Tala saw that Bryan and Spencer didn't look tired. In fact, they look refreshed and ready to start a new day. Tala stared as Spencer spread butter over toast and Bryan grabbed one of the four, clean cups on their breakfast table, to fill with tea, coffee, milk, orange juice, or water.

It was 8:00am. Most of the other teams had breakfast at 8:30, which Tala was thankful for. It meant the rooms where food was served were a lot emptier and quieter. The last thing Tala needed was noise to give him a splitting headache first thing in the morning.

'Morning, Tala.' Spencer said, not looking at his team captain as he reached for the blueberry jam. Tala wrinkled his nose in distaste. Blueberry made teeth go…well, blue. He preferred strawberry jam and had never understood why or how Spencer liked the blueberry variety best.

'Morning.' Tala muttered back, pushing a cup towards Bryan. Bryan had just finished pouring himself orange juice and looked up at Tala expectantly.

'Coffee.' Tala said.

'With milk?' Bryan asked monotonously, as he reached for the coffee jug.

'No.' Tala replied. 'Black. No sugar.'

Spencer pushed his own cup to join the cue as Bryan poured coffee for Tala.

As Tala waited, he closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to shake off his uncharacteristic drowsiness. But he must have closed his eyes for longer because Bryan's voice soon cut into his peace.

'What's the matter with you, didn't you sleep?'

Tala opened his eyes and looked at Bryan, who was seated opposite to him on the table for four.

'Of course I did. Where's the coffee?'

Bryan nodded to the cup right in front of Tala, who took it and sipped a little.

_Too hot.__ Great. Now I'll fall asleep from boredom while I wait for it to cool down_, he thought.

'Aren't you going to eat something?' Spencer glanced at Tala, who looked at what was on offer. Then the redhead reached out and took a toasted slice of bread off the bread rack and Spencer pushed the butter knife to his team captain.

Tala began to spread butter over his toast, not having much of an appetite but knowing he needed to eat anyway. He had a big day ahead of him.

The silence was broken by the scraping sound of another chair being pulled back. Bryan, Spencer and Tala looked up just in time to see Kai sit on the empty chair opposite to Spencer and between Tala and Bryan. The slate-haired young man gave no greeting.

Bryan stared at Kai blankly at first, but then he sneered slightly.

'A rare honour it is for you to _grace_ us with your presence.' He said coldly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kai didn't even look back at him and acted as if Bryan hadn't spoken at all. He looked like he had gotten many hours of sleep.

Bryan was irritated by the lack of response or acknowledgement, and still regarded Kai suspiciously. Tala could understand why. Kai hardly ever joined them for breakfast. He usually had it earlier or alone somewhere. He rarely sat at a table with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, except on a few occasions at lunch time. Even when he did he rarely spoke a word.

_How come he's joining us this morning_? Tala wondered, but then he decided he didn't really care what Kai did so long as he arrived to train on time, which he always did.

Bryan had just set the coffee jug down and Kai took the last remaining cup and pushed it towards Bryan, who gritted his teeth. Spencer smiled slightly at the look on his friend's face. He knew how much Bryan, in particular, didn't trust Kai and how much Kai's seemingly effortless actions and arrogance annoyed him.

Tala gave Bryan a look however, and Bryan reluctantly poured coffee for Kai and then quickly set the jug down, clearly eager to finish his role as beverage server.

But Kai had other ideas.

'2 sugars.' He added. Bryan's eyes widened. To him it was obvious Kai was doing it deliberately.

He glared at the slate-haired youth, who ignored the look. Spencer shook his head and added 2 teaspoons of sugra for Kai, keeping the spoon in for Kai to mix himself. Bryan then shoved the cup back at Kai, managing not to spill any in the process.

'Anything else?' Bryan said through his teeth. 'Would you like someone to butter your toast too?'

'Are you offering?' Kai retorted, but reached for a slice himself.

Bryan's glare intensified. Tala ignored the little exchange, knowing it would pass soon enough. He was still battling his sleepiness. He had eaten a few bites of his buttered toast but he didn't feel hungry enough to finish it. Resting his chin in his left hand, he stared blankly at the steam that rose from his coffee.

Spencer ate quietly and sipped on his coffee, also ignoring the silent rather one-sided battle taking place between Bryan and Kai.

Kai cut his slice in half and buttered it quickly. Then he sat back in his chair and stared at Tala.

Tala didn't notice. His eyes were closed. But Bryan did, and soon so did Spencer. The two exchanged confused looks. It wasn't like Kai to stare so openly and his uncharacteristic behaviour made them suspicious.

At length, Bryan said, as calmly as he could: 'Is there a problem, Kai?'

Kai blinked, and then glanced at him. 'Clearly not.' He replied flatly.

Spencer was now looking at Tala, frowning slightly. 'Tala? Are you alright?'

'Fine.' Tala mumbled. Kai looked back at him for a moment, and then he looked away, finishing off his slice quickly before reaching for the other. A few more moments of silence passed, when suddenly, Tala's eyes flew open and he frowned angrily at Bryan.

'What was that for!'

Bryan stared at him blankly. '…What?'

'Why did you kick me!'

'I didn't.' Bryan replied, frowning back. 'Why would I?'

Tala glanced at Spencer, even though he already knew who was responsible. The tall Russian shook his head at his captain. Then all three of them looked at Kai, who had finished eating and sat back with his arms folded and his eyes closed calmly.

'What was that for?' Tala demanded.

'Hn.' Kai responded, without opening his eyes. 'There's a place for dozing off and it's not at tables. If you're still tired, go back to bed.'

Tala glared. 'That's your excuse? How dare you kick me? I wasn't dozing off!'

'Your eyes were closed.' Kai replied flatly.

Tala exchanged looks with Bryan, who stared back in disbelief, and Spencer, who shrugged. Then the red-haired Russian looked back at Kai.

'If closing your eyes is how you measure dozing off, Kai, you must be asleep all the time!'

Bryan sneered at Tala's comment and Spencer chuckled. Tala didn't laugh however. Kai's eyes opened and he looked at Tala, and then narrowed his purple eyes at the redhead.

'…Nice cover up.' He said sarcastically, before pushing his chair back and standing up, and leaving the chair seconds later.

Tala frowned. _Cover up? What's he talking about_? He thought. Bryan and Spencer had stopped laughing and watched Kai leave, both with surprised looks on their faces. He had gotten up so suddenly and so quickly.

Tala glanced back over his shoulder and called after the slate-haired young man,

'Hey, you didn't finish your coffee!'

But Kai left the room and Bryan snorted. 'Who does he think he is? Royalty?'

Tala looked back at his two remaining team-mates. 'Probably…he's set to inherit millions, after all.'

'Spoilt brat.' Bryan muttered. 'I suppose your little comment was too good for a comeback so he left. Just like him to run away.'

'What a grouch.' Spencer agreed.

Tala folded his arms. 'That's enough.' He ordered. Then he added silently: _It's not like we're much brighter_…

'…What did he mean by 'nice cover up?'' Spencer asked. Tala shrugged.

'Don't ask me. Kai speaks a different language to us.' He looked at Bryan and Spencer's plates and nodded. 'Hurry up and finish off, we need to start training.' He gulped down the rest of his now cool coffee and pushed his chair back, standing up.

'Where are you going?' Spencer asked.

'To get Wolborg, and then I'll meet you both at the training centre. Got it? Ten more minutes.'

Spencer and Bryan nodded. Tala turned away and left them, and made his way to the third floor of the hotel, to the room he shared with his team-mates. Unlocking the door, Tala entered the room and grabbed his beyblade. The coffee had finally begun to take affect and he felt more awake. However, his thoughts were still very much distracted.

_The longer I prolong it, the less likely I am to get information. _He thought. _If I sneak into BEGA Headquarters, I'm pretty sure I can get the information I need undetected, as long as it's undercover of darkness. The security system isn't fully operational yet, I shouldn't have any problems. I have to do this. I won't rest until I know what Boris is up to and what we're up against. This time I won't let him carry out his plans and brainwash more kids. _

_…He **must** be stopped._

Tala looked down at the bit chip on his beyblade and tightened his grip. _I can do it. It's better if I go alone. If we all go we're more likely to get caught and that could lead to disqualification in the upcoming competition. We can't allow that. I won't allow us to return to __Russia__ so disgraced. It's better if I don't mention it at all to the others. They'd only worry about it and try and talk me into changing my mind. They'd lose focus on their training. I'll do what I have to do and get it over with fast. I can do it. It's not like I'll really be alone. I've got you Wolborg._

_Together we can achieve anything._

Feeling reassured, Tala left the room, locked it, and started to make his way to the training facility beside the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks so much for the reviews of the first chapter, I never expected so many. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave your thoughts and I'll start with the next one, which is already in draft. There will be a lot of nice arguing between Tala and Kai in the next chapter so watch this space._


	3. Confrontation: Part I

**_Note_**_: I wrote this chapter while listening to Kai's first Theme from G-Revolution. I recommend you hear it also._

****

**Chapter III: Confrontation: Part I**

****

The training facility was open, but fairly empty since it was so early in the day. Tala entered it and made his way to the lowest level training room, which also happened to be the largest. As he made his way down the stairs, he noticed that someone was already spinning their beyblade in the place where Tala and his team usually trained.

Tala watched as the beyblade spun at its master's command, weaving in and out between obstacles with great precision and timing. The slate haired young man controlling the beyblade made it look so easy. He merely stood, arms by his sides, head lowered, yet his beyblade moved so quickly and with so much skill.

Leaning his arms on the stair railings, Tala watched for a few moments, impressed by the performance. It was swift and flawless. The beyblade had perfect spin and balance from what Tala could see, and he knew he had made the right decision in allowing the master of the blade back into his team.

'Not bad, Kai.' Tala commented. Kai didn't look up or respond in any way. Tala snorted to himself and shook his head, wondering why he bothered engaging in small talk with the slate-haired teen. Stepping off the last step of the stairs, he walked past Kai silently, deciding it was best not to disturb his team-mate anymore.

Setting up his own obstacles, Tala launched Wolborg.

_Tonight…I'll go tonight. We've got a flashlight and I've got my beyblade. But what about a voice recording system? Let me think…who could have one? Or where could I get one? _He wondered as he watched Wolborg's progress.

Meanwhile, Kai had finally looked up and to his right, to see Tala spinning his blade. It wasn't moving much, only spinning on the spot. Kai's eyes narrowed and he held out his hand, commanding his beyblade to return to him. Dranzer swerved and flew up into Kai's grasp. Then Kai turned and walked over to where Tala stood with his head bowed, his eyes closed.

'Tala.' He said as he passed the red-head. Tala's eyes opened and he looked up at Kai.

'Huh?'

'Let's go.'

_Go? Go where?_ Tala was confused, but soon understood what Kai meant, as the slate-haired teen stopped at a beydish.

'What? Now? Bryan and Spencer aren't even here yet.' Tala stated, not really wanting to battle Kai at that moment.

Kai regarded him with disdain. 'Are you too scared…chicken?'

Tala glared in response. 'The only thing that's chicken is your bit-beast!'

'Hn.' Kai retorted.

Tala picked up his beyblade and walked over to the dish, standing opposite Kai.

Kai raised his launcher and nodded at Tala, who also raised an arm.

'In the mood to lose?' Tala asked, aiming the gun like launcher at Kai.

Kai's expression was stony, and in response, his eyes narrowed.

'Ready?'

'Bring it on.' Tala replied.

'3…2…1…' Kai counted down.

'Let it rip!' They both said together and launched their blades into the dish. The two blades clashed and ricocheted off one another, before falling to spin in the dish. Wolborg regained balance quickly and took its spot in the middle of the dish, while Dranzer landed on the rim and then circled around Wolborg.

Tala watched Dranzer's movements. They were steady and he quickly spotted a pattern in the way the beyblade sped up and slowed down in its spin. His beyblade was designed for endurance, whereas Kai's was more attack based.

_If I draw out the battle and force him to play defensively, I'll have this wrapped up sooner than he can even think to summon his little chicken_! Tala thought, pleased what he thought was a brilliant strategy.

Kai was not watching Wolborg however. His eyes were on Tala.

_He may think he's got a plan…but he doesn't realise my every move is deliberate…_Kai thought to himself.

'What's the matter Kai, why aren't you attacking?' Tala's eyes rose and he flicked a glance at his opponent.

Kai's eyes narrowed in response. _He thinks he can wait me out_…_I'll beat him at his own game_…

'I want you to throw everything you have at me.' He said flatly. Tala looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

'You seem very eager for punishment this morning, Kai.'

Kai ignored the comment. 'Just do it!' He snapped. 'Use your attacks. Don't hold back.'

Tala's eyes closed briefly and he smiled a small smile. 'I don't plan to…' His eyes opened then and he pointed at Dranzer.

'Wolborg, take him out!'

Obediently, Tala's blade swerved and went after Kai's.

_Perfect_…Kai thought. As Wolborg caught up, Dranzer evaded and reversed, spinning away and taking Wolborg's former place in the centre of the dish. Tala frowned and looked at Kai again.

'What are you doing? It's not like you to play so defensively!'

'Isn't it?' Kai retorted his arms folded calmly across his chest. Tala glared back.

'If you think you can beat me at my own game, forget it!' He snapped, getting irritated by Kai's cool composure. 'You're way out of your league!'

'…Prove it.' Kai replied coldly.

_He wants me to attack him…and he wants to take it…why?_ Tala wondered. _He must know it's useless to try and wait me out…what's he planning? _

'Fine!' Tala growled, and again Wolborg spun and closed in on Dranzer. The two beyblades collided and were forced apart, but Dranzer quickly recovered and flew right at Tala's blade. Tala evaded and swerved around Dranzer and slammed into the blue beyblade. Dranzer teetered back but recovered balance instantly.

_Come on, Tala_…Kai thought. _You can do better than this… _

Tala frowned. He wasn't in the mood for a proper beybattle, not when he had so many things on his mind. He needed to plan and this was delaying him doing that. He figured that finishing Kai off as fast as possible was his best bet.

Kai attacked, planning on provoking Tala into doing the same. For a few moments Tala absorbed the attack, but then he couldn't stand the way Kai was dragging the battle out and gritting his teeth, he glowered at the slate-haired youth who stood in front of him.

'Wolves eat chickens…not the other way around! You think you're tough!' He demanded, and at his words a spark shot out from his beyblade from the friction and it shoved Dranzer away. Split seconds later, cold mist materialised around Tala's blade and began to rise.

_Finally_…Kai thought. He watched, knowing the attack was coming. He could feel the temperature in the air around him dropping rapidly.

'Hn. A little mist is supposed to scare me?' Kai mocked. Tala sneered in response.

'You want it rough?' He raised an arm and his eyes shimmered like sapphires, a confirmation that an onslaught was about to follow.

The temperature around Kai had plummeted and when he let out a breath, he could see the air in front of his face.

'Shape up Kai, there's a blizzard coming!' Tala exclaimed. 'Novae Rog!'

At his words, his grey beyblade lit up and the bit-beast broke free, unleashing with it ice, snow, and a devastatingly cold wind. Through the mist, Kai caught a glimpse of Tala, with a smirk on his face that was as wolfish as his bit-beast. Kai gritted his teeth. It was freezing, but he couldn't let Tala see it was affecting him. Even if the wind was chilling him to the bone.

Tala stood, unaffected and unfazed by the cold, harsh conditions. Shards of ice flew right at Kai and he crossed his arms across his face, unable to stop his teeth from chattering. The coldness stung and Kai closed his eyes, fighting against it with all his might.

_Just a few more seconds, Dranzer…a few more seconds_…he thought.

'Had enough, Kai?' Tala's smooth, taunting voice came to him over the howling of the wind. 'Or would you like to be encased in ice…just like your beyblade? Wolborg, finish him!'

Kai's scarf ends were whipping all around him, and as the wind speed increased, he could hardly see at all, due to the shards of ice, the strands of his own hair falling into his eyes, and the dense mist that had formed. He felt his left foot slide back and looked down. A thin blanket of frost had formed on the platform he stood on. His eyes darted back to the dish and he managed to make out that Wolborg was rushing right at him. He heard a deep and threatening growl and looked up. The spiritual and mighty wolf was heading straight at his blade and himself, to freeze them both.

_It's time to warm things up!_ Kai thought, ignoring the fact his limbs were almost numb from the cold. He gestured with his right arm and yelled to his own bit-beast.

'Dranzer! Blazing Gig!'

In an instant the phoenix materialised and spread her wings, screeching in fury. Then she charged forward, ready to meet Wolborg.

It was fire against ice. Wolborg collided with Dranzer. The light forced both Tala and Kai to shield their eyes, and when they looked back, they saw that Kai's beyblade was frozen, but as the wolf advanced on Kai, Dranzer circled and flew in front of her master, and streaked right through Wolborg. Tala's guardian let out an angry howl and was overcome by the heat. Wolborg dematerialised and Kai's beyblade broke free of its prison of ice, blazing with raging flame. Dranzer regained balance, reversed, and then went in for the kill.

Tala's eyes widened. It had happened so suddenly, so quickly, that he was entirely unprepared. One moment his bit-beast and he were in control, the next his bit-beast was gone and Kai was on the offensive.

'Wolborg! Retreat!' He cried desperately. But it was too late. Glancing at Kai, Tala saw that his opponent's eyes were glowing. The purple irises had acquired a gold, luminescent tinge. Barely having seconds to figure out what this meant, Tala's voice caught in his throat as he saw flame heading right toward him. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the pain of contact.

_It's going to burn me alive…!_

Heat of an almost unbearable kind overcame him and he was forced back. Flames surrounded him, but as soon as they had appeared, they drew back and away. Tala hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up, wondering how he hadn't been roasted alive. The mist had now become steam and smoke, and through it he saw Kai, standing calmly, his arms by his sides, his scarf ends trailing gently behind him in the warm breeze.

Tala realised that Kai had not allowed the fire to finish its job, and had been the one to call the phoenix back. The redhead was relieved. Then his eyes fell back to the dish and he saw that one beyblade was left spinning, and it wasn't his.

Wolborg lay motionless by his feet. Kai had won the battle. Tala blinked in disbelief and then he snarled and pointed at Kai.

'You cheated Kai!' He accused and then coughed from the smoke. His eyes were burning.

Kai held out his hand and Dranzer flew back to him. Then he narrowed his eyes at Tala. Tala noticed the strange glow had left them, like a fire extinguished after its fury was finished.

'No, Tala. You are distracted.'

'Wh…wha!' Tala exclaimed.

'That was pathetic!' Kai censured, and then, flicking one scarf end coolly over his shoulder, he turned away from the dish, which had melting frost on one side and smoke on the other. Tala stared after him, frowning. He didn't understand why Kai was insulting him. Growling, he also stepped off his platform and marched after Kai.

'First you kick me, then you almost burn me alive, and then you insult me! What's your problem!'

'…' Kai stopped by the water tank. Then he turned and looked back at Tala. 'You are.'

'Huh! Me? What is this? National Assault Team Captains Day?' Tala shot back.

Kai's eyes narrowed. 'You're distracted. You weren't even blading with half the power you usually do.'

'I am _not_ distracted. You are delusional.' Tala put his hands on his hips.

'Hn.' Kai snorted, turning his back to his team captain and filling a plastic cup with cold water.

Tala glared. 'I'm not the one with the problem, Kai, you've been acting weird since breakfast!'

'Oh _I_ am, am I?' Kai retorted, as he gulped the water down. 'You never doze off at tables, but just now you were all over it.'

'I was not dozing off! Shut your mouth, Kai, I'm team captain, I know what I'm doing!' Tala replied.

'Hn.' Kai turned and began to make his way back toward his original training area. 'Some team captain you are to lose sleep over childish nightmares. I'm sure you're very focused.'

Huh? But he was asleep when I woke up, they all were! Tala thought. Then angrily, he followed after Kai, caught him up, and stepped around him and in front of him, forcing him to stop. Kai's eyes narrowed. He didn't look too pleased by the obstruction.

'What are you talking about?' Tala demanded, deciding to find out just how much Kai knew. 'What nightmares?'

'You're asking me?' Kai replied sarcastically.

Tala stared at his team-mate. It was obvious Kai knew, and there was no point in hiding something from him if he already knew.

'So you've never had a bad dream in your life?' Tala asked. 'Or is Kai so flawless that he doesn't even dream?'

'I find it strange your little nightmares coincide with the fact Boris is back in town.' Kai stated back. 'It's obvious that's the reason why you're distracted.'

'Oh and you're not.' Tala questioned indirectly.

Kai met his gaze briefly.

'Blading comes before everything, I thought you knew that.'

'Of course I do…'

'Then drop it and train properly.' Kai said curtly, and stepped around Tala and continued back to his training area.

Tala stared after him, frustrated. 'I can't believe you're taking this so calmly! Boris is not in prison. Why, Kai? How was he able to get out?'

'By blaming everything on someone else.' Kai called back, meaning his grandfather Voltaire Hiwatari.

'And the authorities believed it?' Tala said. 'That's impossible. Are they that stupid?'

Kai kicked aside an obstacle. 'We've already discussed this and we've agreed to wait until the next tournament begins.'

'Wrong! We agreed on nothing!' Tala raised his arm and pointed his gun-like launcher at Kai. '_You_ said that. I don't agree with your decision just because you made it.'

Kai launched Dranzer and didn't respond.

Tala rolled his eyes and lowered his arm. Sometimes he wondered if Kai had his own holiday resort in his mind where he retreated to when he didn't want to listen, which was often. It was irritating. Shaking his head, Tala decided not to pursue the pointless argument. Both he and Kai were too stubborn to acknowledge defeat. Turning away, Tala moved back to his training area, glancing at the clock on the wall as he did so. Bryan and Spencer were 2 minutes late.

Kai's voice rang out after him and made him stop in his tracks.

'I know what you're thinking Tala. Forget it. If you go there, you'll get caught. And I'm not prepared to bail you out.'

**Author's Note:**

_I'm going to stop there even though the argument is far from over. I don't want the chapters to be too long, that's why. Thus I named this part I. Part II should be following soon, after I work on my FF fic. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._


	4. Confrontation: Part II

**Chapter IV: Confrontation: Part II**

Tala blinked, and looked back over his shoulder, in surprise. How on earth did Kai know what he was planning? Was he some kind of mind reader?

_No_…Tala reasoned. _He's just incredibly smart, not to mention observant._ _Great.__ Now what? I can still sneak away at night, but the chances are he'll know about it…and he'll tell the others…unless…unless I can persuade him to come with me…_

The redhead stood, arguing with himself. On the one hand, he didn't want Kai to think that he needed his help. On the other hand, having Kai around would make Tala feel a little more confident in his mission. Moral support…not that he needed it, but since Kai wouldn't worry like Bryan and Spencer, it only made more sense for him to accompany Tala.

'Very clever, Kai.' Tala said at last, turning to face Kai again. 'I guess it takes more to fool you. Fine. Yes, I am planning on going. But it doesn't concern you, so what's your problem?'

Kai gave him an incredulous look. Tala rarely saw any expression on Kai's face and it was a surprise for him to see a glimpse of something now.

But Kai quickly looked away and back at his spinning beyblade again. Tala was slightly disappointed. So Kai really didn't care. He had hoped the slate-haired young man would voice more disapproval or try to talk him out of it. But he had given up instantly.

_So much for team-mate_…Tala thought grumpily.

'Just don't tell Bryan and Spencer.' He added out loud, glancing at the door on the upper level to make sure the two mentioned people hadn't arrived yet.

Kai's Dranzer faltered suddenly and stopped spinning, an indication that his concentration had broken. Kai cursed under his breath and knelt down to pick up his beyblade. He stared at it for a moment, and then looked at Tala, and he didn't look too pleased.

_I can't believe he's serious about going…Kai thought. Of all the stupid things to do… I'd expect someone like Tyson to try something like this, but not Tala. Why can't he just wait? I know once he's made his mind up, he won't change it, no matter what Bryan, Spencer and I tell him. Doesn't he realise he'll be caught for certain? And then what? Alone with that creep Boris…what'd happen to Tala then?_ Kai looked back to his beyblade, at his Dranzer bit chip. _Hn__. It'd only serve him right for thinking of such a dumb idea to start with. But then…we'd be without a captain and people would ask questions about where he is…which means…he can't go alone._

Kai stood up and closed his eyes briefly. Why was it, whatever team he was on, he always felt like he was the one who had to sort out whatever mess the other members got themselves into?

'What are you planning…?' He asked at length.

'…Forget this Kai, this is my idea and I will take full responsibility for it. I will deal with it.' Tala replied bluntly, turning his back on Kai again and launching Wolborg.

Kai despised not knowing what was going on. It was different when he pulled the wool over the eyes of others, not understanding himself frustrated him.

'Answer me.' He said through gritted teeth. Tala rolled his eyes and glanced back at him.

'Why is it such a big deal? I'm not some baby. I'm not going to get caught! We've had stealth training Kai…just drop it!'

'Your 'idea' is stupid!' Kai snapped, his patience being tested to its short limits. 'If you go alone, you'll get caught!'

'Then don't concern yourself if my idea is so 'stupid.' Tala said coldly.

Kai glared at the redhead. Tala was so damned stubborn. He wanted to know what was going on. There was no way Tala would go off on his little mission without explaining.

'Do you have a brain? Once you get inside…_if_ you do…what will you do? You don't know your way around…this is madness. It's too risky. What if you get caught and Boris finds you?'

'What if, what if, I'll tell you what Kai, what if you stopped thinking for a moment and just butted out? Or would that kill you? If I get caught you take over the team. What the hell is the problem anyway? It's not like you really care about any of us or this team, you only wanted to get to Tyson in the last tournament; in fact, I'm surprised you're still here!' Tala retorted.

Kai's hands closed into angry fists, glaring daggers at Tala's back.

'And I won't get caught.' Tala added arrogantly, turning to look at Kai once again. 'I'll make it quick. Boris is bound to be in there, scheming like the rat he is. I'll get the evidence on tape and we take it to Mr. Dickenson, and Boris will be stopped before he even started! The sooner the better. If I wait, I won't get my proof. He won't announce he wants to rule the world on TV! I'm going tonight. You tell Bryan and Spencer I've gone for a walk or something.'

'They're not stupid, Tala.' Kai replied flatly.

'True. But neither are you. I'm sure you can think of something.' Tala waved a hand dismissively.

Kai couldn't believe it. Tala wanted to go alone and now he expected him to cover up his tracks to the others? No-one ordered him around **ever**.

'What are you going to use to get the evidence?' Kai demanded. 'Your ears? No-one will believe you, Tala.'

'That's why I'm going to use a tape recorder Mr. Smarty Pants.' Tala answered.

'And where will you find one?' Kai folded his arms.

'…Oh I don't know, Kai.' Tala replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Ever heard of…a store?'

Kai glared. 'And what will you use to buy it?'

Tala gave him a look of disbelief. 'Ever heard of…money? I would have thought you had since you're filthy rich yourself.'

His sarcasm was getting to Kai the way nothing else could. If there was one thing Kai hated to admit about Tala Ivanov, it was that he had the ability to irritate Kai beyond what anyone else was capable of. Except perhaps Boris Balkov. And…Tyson Granger. And fangirls.

Forcing himself to remain as calm as he could despite the sarcastic comments being fired his way, Kai said curtly:

'Where are you going to get the money from?'

Tala blinked. 'I'll use the prize money we got from the last tournament. Since we reached the finals, it'll be more than enough. I've got it all covered Kai. Do you think I'm stupid and haven't planned ahead?'

_You're very stupid_, Kai thought back. _You don't know what you'll encounter in there. Maybe, if, somehow, you do manage to succeed, Boris would be stopped quicker. I agree he's up to no good, but this plan is suicidal._

'Boris will be there.' Tala looked away. 'He has nowhere else to go. I'm going to stop him this time, Kai. I won't let him brainwash more kids to do his dirty work for him.'

Kai also looked away. Tala's intentions were righteous, but the plan had too many risks.

_He'd stand more of a chance if I went with him_…Kai closed his eyes again. _I've escaped from the Abbey…I know where to look to find secret exits and how to hide…he doesn't have the experience I have. Damn it. But what if we get caught? No…the entire point is if I do go with him, we won't be. What if he reacts when he sees Boris? If Bryan and Spencer went with him they'd all be caught for sure. Someone level headed has to go_. Kai opened his eyes again and looked at where the redhead had fallen silent and was concentrating on his beyblade.

_I don't know why I'm doing this_…Kai thought, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision.

'What time?' He asked out loud, finally.

Tala's head rose and he glanced at Kai. 'Huh?'

'What time are you leaving?'

'…Tonight.' Tala replied absentmindedly. '8pm. Not a word to anyone Kai.'

'Hn.' Kai said. 'I won't say a word because I'm going with you.'

'Good.' Tala nodded, but then Kai's words sunk in and the redhead whipped his face around to look at Kai in disbelief.

'What did you say!'

'I'm going.' Kai repeated flatly.

Tala stared for a moment and then he shook his head. 'Oh no you are not! You will stay here with the others!'

'I take orders from no-one, especially not 'team captains'!' Kai snapped back.

'There is no way I am taking you with me! I don't need the hassle of babysitting!' Tala snarled.

'Who's the babysitter?' Kai shot back.

Tala glared. 'You can't come! I don't need your help for this, I can handle it!'

'Zip it.' Kai glared back. 'I've made my decision. I'll buy the stupid voice recorder. Don't waste your funds.'

'…' Tala couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kai actually wanted to accompany him? Was he feeling alright? Was he sick? It didn't make sense and was so out of character that for a moment Tala was simply stunned.

Finally he managed the one question that resounded in his confused mind.

'…Why?'

'Because.' Kai snapped.

'…Because what?' Tala pressed.

Kai was furious. 'Because you'll get caught if you go alone. Don't think this has anything to do with _you_, because I couldn't care less. You deserve to be caught for your stupid plan. But people will ask questions about where you are and I am in no mood to deal with that! I did not join this team to be spokesman!'

Tala frowned. Though he was secretly relieved Kai was going to accompany him, he certainly didn't want Kai to know or think that.

'Ha! I don't need your 'help'. We're more likely to get caught if you come along. You and your stupid scarf ends will give us away.'

Kai didn't reply.

Tala put his hands on his hips. 'Don't think I'm happy about you coming with me.'

'I'd shut up now.' Kai hissed.

Tala opened his mouth to fire back a comment, but soon realised why Kai had said what he had said. Bryan and Spencer had just entered the large training room.

Kai turned away, acting as if nothing had happened. Tala decided it was best to act likewise. Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, he tilted his face up to look at his other 2 team-mates. As they made their way down the stairs, he called out to them.

'Hey! Just what kind of timing do you call this? Why are you both so late?'

**Author's Note:**

_Well that's done now. The next chapter will be busting in. I guarantee you'll like it. More arguing wonderfulness and such. Thanks so much for all your reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciate and love hearing from you all. Please leave your thoughts on this and watch this space for an update! _


	5. Plan in Motion

**Chapter V: Plan in Motion**

Kai closed the door and moved forward, tossing his purchase on the bed the other person in the room sat on.

Tala looked up, and then at the item that was still packaged.

'…You got it.'

Kai didn't reply. It was obvious he had.

'…' Tala watched as Kai sat opposite him, on his own bed. '…How much was it?'

'Hn.' Kai folded his arms. 'Who cares?'

'I do…how much did you have to fork out on this…' Tala picked up the item and took it out of its packaging. It was a small, shiny, silver voice recording system. A mini voice recording system…and it looked expensive. He examined it, with disbelief.

'Shit…a _mini-cassette player_? Why did you get this? Next you'll be telling me that it's real silver!'

Kai's eyes narrowed. 'You want a cheap one that can't record sound from far off, or the highest quality that will get you your data for sure?'

'…' Tala growled. 'You didn't have to buy this…I can only guess at the cost.'

'…Zip it about the cost...' Kai snapped.

'…Fine…I hope this doesn't mean I owe you in anyway…because I said I'd buy it!' Tala glared back.

'…You're the one saying that.' Kai closed his eyes nonchalantly.

Tala ran his fingers over the smooth, cool metal, and then frowned. 'I can't record without cassettes.'

Kai snorted, opened his eyes, and then he unfolded his arms and dug his fingers in the right pocket of his short sleeved top, pulling out another plastic wrapped package. He tossed it to Tala, who caught it with his free hand and examined it, to find a set of three brand-name mini cassettes.

He blinked, and then looked at Kai, who was staring at him. Tala's eyes moved to the clock. It was six-thirty…they had another hour and a half to kill.

'…I guess…I'll need to tell Bryan and Spencer.' He said.

'…' Kai folded his arms again.

Tala stood up and looked at both the items in his hands. 'You hide these.' He tossed them both next to Kai, and then without another word, turned and walked to the door, opening it and exiting the room. Kai closed his eyes as the door clicked shut.

It was going to be a long night.

**-**

Bryan glared at Falborg as it spun in the dish. He was furious. What did Tala think he was, stupid?

Did Tala really think he and Spencer were so clueless?

He looked up at Spencer, who was looking at him with an equally as unhappy look.

'…This is stupid…we shouldn't be practicing, we should be confronting him and asking what the hell he thinks he is thinking!' Bryan said to his friend.

'…I don't know Bryan, he thinks we don't know…he never meant for us to know.'

'Well he can't fool us so easily…there is no way he is going with that…that Kai! Of all the people to trust, he chose Kai, over me, over you!'

'…We could stop him.' Spencer shrugged.

'…It isn't about the plan…it's the fact that he didn't even bother to tell us…since when does he keep secrets?'

'…' Spencer frowned.

'…It seems like Kai is a bigger influence than we thought! Now he has Tala keeping things from us!' Bryan fumed.

'…Hey Bryan, Kai didn't know either…this was Tala's plan from the beginning.' Spencer pointed out.

'Then why didn't he ask us to go with him?' Bryan demanded.

'…I don't know.' Spencer replied. 'It's not like him.'

'Or maybe…Kai is his new best buddy!' Bryan gestured and Falborg slammed into Seaborg.

'Come on Bryan, you know that's not true…Tala hates Kai. Kai hates him even more…they don't get along.' Spencer attempted to calm his friend down.

'Oh yeah? They seem to be getting pretty _friendly_ if you ask me!' Bryan sneered.

'There's no point getting so worked up, all we have to do is tell him we heard him and Kai arguing earlier…'

'Do I look like I am getting 'worked up'?' Bryan snarled. Spencer blinked, and then chuckled.

'No…must be me.'

At that moment, the door of the training room opened, and their team-captain sauntered in. He stopped at the railings and looked down at them.

Bryan and Spencer stared back up at him.

'…Did I hear arguing?' Tala raised an eyebrow.

Spencer shot a look at Bryan, uncertain how much Tala had heard. 'Uh…no…Bryan's just losing again.'

'…Hn.' Tala's eyes narrowed, and slowly, he stalked down the stairs, very much in the fashion of a wolf.

Bryan looked away and silently ordered his beyblade to attack again. Spencer did the same, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Tala stood watching them, arms folded. Something was wrong…what if…what if they knew?

…Was that why they had really been late earlier in the day? Their excuse had been a strange one…that some kids had challenged them and they'd had a quick battle outside.

_No…they couldn't have listened in…could they?_ Tala decided to play it safe, to see if he could learn anything more.

'…So…you two usually train this silently when I'm not around?' He asked, keeping his voice as flat as possible.

He caught them exchange looks, and then Bryan spoke up and his voice was even colder than usual.

'We're about to finish.'

'I see…' Tala's eyes narrowed. 'Doesn't look like it, the way your blades are running endless circles around the dish.'

At his words, Seaborg charged forward at Falborg, who evaded. But instead of swerving around, Seaborg flew right out of the dish, and landed motionless at Bryan's feet.

'…' Bryan stared at Spencer and opened his mouth to say something, but Tala pounced first.

'…What was that Spencer? That's a mistake that someone who doesn't even know how to blade wouldn't even make!'

'…I was getting bored!' Spencer defended.

Tala stared at him, and then looked at Bryan, who wouldn't meet his gaze.

'…'

_Something is definitely wrong here_…Tala thought.

'…I don't know what's going on here…but I'm going for a walk.' He announced.

'…I think I need one too.' Spencer frowned.

'…' Tala shot him a look. 'Hah. I don't think so. You'll stay here and practice how to stay in the dish.'

'…' Bryan blinked. 'I'll go.'

'…No…you'll stay here and help him and work on your own moves.' Tala ordered.

'…But Tala, we've been going for hours…we need a break.' Spencer argued.

'Then take one.' Tala said curtly. 'And then get back here and work.'

With that, he turned away to leave the room.

'…Where are you going to walk to?' Bryan asked, barely managing to keep from telling his captain he knew everything.

'…Just around the hotel.' Tala replied, without stopping to look back.

'…Where's Kai?' Spencer questioned next.

'Probably sulking somewhere.' Tala said flatly, as he climbed back up the stairs.

'…Are you going alone?' Bryan added.

'…' Tala did stop then, at the top of the stairs. Then he whipped his head around and glared down at the two. 'What's your problem? It's just a walk. You know I take those every once in a while…what's with all the questions?'

The two exchanged looks, but said no more.

Tala shook his head. 'I won't be long…I'm sure you two will have plenty of fun without me around.'

Bryan gritted his teeth, outraged. Tala had the nerve to stroll in, order them to keep practicing, and then walk out as if nothing was happening? Did he really think they were so ignorant?

'You're…' Bryan began. But Spencer coughed.

'Alright Tala, we'll see you later.'

Tala didn't respond, as he opened the door and left the large training room. As soon as the door closed, Spencer glared at Bryan.

'You almost blew it!'

'…So what, why shouldn't we tell him?' Bryan hissed back.

'Because…' Spencer replied, moving around to retrieve his beyblade. 'We're going to follow them.'

**-**

Tala closed the door, letting out a silent sigh of relief. There, it was over, he had done it. He'd told them he was going for a harmless walk; now it was time to put his plan into motion.

However, part of him still felt uncertain. Bryan and Spencer had been acting strangely…he had always been able to pick up on their moods, and just then he was sure he had detected feelings of anger and unhappiness in them both.

But he could not think about that now. He had more important things to worry about. He began to walk away from the door and around a corner, when a voice suddenly spoke up from the shadows.

'…Probably 'sulking' somewhere? Hn.'

Tala nearly jumped out of his skin. He had thought he was alone, but that clearly wasn't the case. And the person who had spoken wore the dark like second skin.

The red-haired Russian turned to his left to face the owner of the voice.

'You followed me?' He demanded.

'…' In response, Kai raised a hand and pressed a button. Tala heard voices, and then realised they belonged to him, Spencer and Bryan. Kai had just recorded part of the conversation Tala had had with the other two team members.

Tala blinked, frowning, and then looked back at Kai, who switched the mini-cassette recorder off.

'It recorded behind closed doors? That's impossible!'

'Is it.' Kai said flatly, and it was not a question. Without another word, he turned and began to walk away.

Tala rolled his eyes and followed after him.

They silently walked out of the training centre. It was dark outside, and it was just after 7.30pm.

Tala stopped as they passed the hotel, and looked at Kai.

'…You don't have to come with me Kai.'

Kai stopped walking also.

'Just give me the flashlights and the recording system and I'll go. I'll be fine on my own.'

'…' Kai glared. 'Will you zip it? Let's just get this over with.'

'…' Tala huffed. 'Fine! But you better not give us away!'

Kai snorted in response and turned away, continuing to walk ahead of Tala, who shook his head and followed. It was quite a walk to BEGA headquarters, and they couldn't risk taking a cab to the building, as it would attract unwanted attention. Quietly, the two crossed the road and began to make their way to their destination.

**-**

'Look…' Bryan pointed. 'There they go!'

As soon as Tala had left them in the training centre, Spencer and Bryan had waited five minutes before emerging from the training centre. They had reached the hotel, just in time to see two familiar figures cross the road and walk quickly around the left corner.

'Let's go.' Spencer said. The two moved off in pursuit, being careful to maintain a safe distance between them and Tala and Kai. They made sure to make as little noise as possible, and remain far back enough to quickly hide in case the two suddenly turned around and looked their way.

At length, Kai and Tala stopped at the edge of a side-walk before a busy road. The road was a dual carriageway, and cars rushed in both directions. The traffic lights changed from green to red, and the red-haired youth and his companion began to cross over.

'They're crossing the road Bryan; we've got to get there before the light goes green again!'

'We can't rush ahead, they'll see us!' Bryan hissed back.

'They're across, let's go!' Spencer grabbed the sleeve of Bryan's jacket and the two hurried toward the crossing for pedestrians.

However, just as they were about to reach it, the lights turned red again. Bryan tried to race forward, but a large truck honked loudly and he was forced back, cursing. Cars flew by, and Spencer frowned, turning his head frantically in an attempt to locate Kai and Tala.

'Damn it, we're too late…do you see them?' Bryan looked at his team-mate.

'No…they just vanished!' Spencer exclaimed.

'No way…look carefully!' Bryan said.

Spencer looked as far across as he could but there was no sign of the two. In his anger, he kicked the nearby lamp post.

'They got away!'

'…No…we can't give up that easily!' Bryan frowned.

'What can we do Bryan? We can't split up…there's many paths they could have taken, and by now they're more than a few minutes ahead.' Spencer replied.

'…So that's it…you'll let them go?' Bryan demanded.

Spencer shook his head. 'We'll go back and wait for them at the hotel.'

'And confront them when they return?' Bryan didn't look happy.

'Yeah…they probably would have noticed us following eventually…you know Tala hears everything…and Kai's no different.' Spencer added.

Bryan cursed. Though he was reluctant, he knew Spencer had a point, and they were probably better off confronting the two when they returned to the hotel.

'Fine…I just hope they don't do anything stupid.'

'Hey.' Spencer shrugged, as the two turned away from the busy road to head back to the hotel. 'Tala and Kai, how could that combination possibly do anything 'stupid'?'

**-**

After almost half an hour's worth of walking, Tala stopped at a corner, and peered around it.

Kai didn't want to sound like any child with the phrase 'are we there yet?', but he almost felt compelled to ask it. He didn't mind walking, but if Tala had told him beforehand how far the walk was, he would have taken a car, with or without his captain.

'…Tala…' He began, but Tala whipped his head around and put a finger up to his lips.

'Here it is, Kai.' He whispered. 'BEGA headquarters.'

Kai blinked and then peered around the corner of the small alley they'd emerged from, to see a large, imposing building surrounded by concrete walls.

_So that's where Boris is hiding_…Kai thought.

'Like I said, the security cameras aren't up and running, so if any security is in there, they shouldn't be too hard to avoid.' Tala moved forward, when Kai grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Wait, you can't just go strolling to the front entrance, we need a plan.'

Tala sneered in response and detached Kai's hold on his arm. 'I already have one, we use the back entrance.'

'…How do you know there won't be any security there, Tala? How do you know there aren't any cameras installed yet?'

'I've done my research Kai…and I knew this would happen…I told you, you didn't have to come along, if you're so scared, go back!'

Kai gritted his teeth. He was so _not_ scared. 'Shut up. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

'How nice of you to care.' Tala said, his voice dripping with sickly sweet sarcasm. Then he marched around the corner and Kai followed, keeping a sharp eye on the surroundings.

Tala led Kai around the building, to what Kai supposed was the 'back entrance'. Though really, the slate-haired young man saw that it was just where the waste bags, cardboard boxes, and any other junk were kept.

Tala stopped, and looked up at the wall. There were a few stray vines growing on it, and he glanced back at Kai.

…_What_...Kai thought. _Does he want us to dress up in disguise as waste sacks?_

'Can you make it over?'

Kai's eyes narrowed. Tala knew full well he could.

'Hmph. Just checking.' Tala said, and then he took a few paces back and ran up to the wall, kicking himself against it with his right leg before using the momentum to vault himself up to the top. He looked back down at Kai from where he was perched.

'Throw me a flashlight!' He hissed.

Kai took one up and threw it at a careful angle. Tala caught it and switched it on, shining it down on the other side.

'…What do you see?' Kai whispered.

'…Some kind of courtyard…there's a door…no-one's around…come on.' Tala took the flashlight between his teeth and used some of the vines to help clamber his way down the other side.

Kai took a few steps back and ran forward, following after Tala. He made it over with little difficulty, and jumped down to where Tala waited for him.

Kai took out the other flashlight, and shined it around the area. It was dark and empty, and he saw the door Tala had referred to.

Tala walked forward toward the door, and Kai followed, gripping onto the flashlight tightly. He was prepared to use it as a weapon, if he had to.

Tala stopped in front of the door, and took a deep breath. Then he reached out to grip onto the handle.

'…' Kai had a bad feeling that it would be locked, or that it was equipped with an alarm of some sort. But there was no other way in, and if the worst did happen, their escape route was just a small run away.

Tala twisted the knob and to both their surprise, the door opened.

'Huh?' Tala frowned. 'It's not locked?'

'…' Kai frowned. 'It should be…unless they really think no-one can make it over that wall.'

'…No normal person would though.' Tala looked at Kai, who shrugged.

The red-haired Russian walked forward, and into the building slowly and cautiously. Kai followed silently, closing the door behind them. It was dark inside, and very quiet. Tala switched the flashlight function to a lower and dimmer light, and continued forward. At length, they came to a corner and Tala stopped.

The floor of the building was smooth and laminated with plastic, nothing like the cold stone floors of the Abbey.

Kai shined his flashlight up at the walls and ceiling, looking out for any cameras. So far, there were none.

'How are we going to find Boris?' He asked in a whisper.

'…We search…' Tala replied, equally as quietly.

Kai was getting tired of Tala's short and obvious answers. 'How do you even know he's here for sure?'

'He has to be, where else would he go?' Tala turned his head to look at Kai.

'How about a hotel, genius?'

'No, Boris always used to train us until we were half dead at the end of the day; I doubt he's changed his ways!'

'We can't search this entire building, maybe you didn't notice how big it is!' Kai hissed.

'It shouldn't be too to search, will you stop worrying?' Tala snapped.

Kai glared. 'You're not thinking Tala, how are we going to find our way back out? You're acting like you know this place…this isn't the Abbey!'

'Don't you think I know? We can mark our path!' Tala dug a hand into the sachet he carried around his waist and took out a marker pen, and waved it in front of Kai's face.

'How's that, _genius_?' He mocked. Kai's eyes narrowed and he grabbed it off Tala and took the lid off, and drew a quick 'X' on the wall beside him. Tala nodded and walked around the corner, and Kai followed, tracing a line on the wall as he passed.

They walked for ten minutes in silence, and encountered nothing and no-one. Finally they arrived at some stairs, and Tala shone his light up at them.

Kai had a bad feeling they were going the wrong way. They hadn't even found the reception of the building. But Tala looked like he wasn't concerned at all, and marched up the stairs. Kai followed, his feeling of dread increasing with every step he took. As they reached the top of the stairs, he glanced at the wall he was marking to see that the marker was running out. Cursing silently, he called after his team-mate.

'Tala…'

'What?' Tala hissed.

'Do you have another marker?'

'…' Tala glanced back over his shoulder. 'What?'

'Do you have another marker?' Kai repeated, through gritted teeth. 'This has run out.'

Tala blinked, and dug his hand in his sachet again. 'Uh…no.'

'…' Kai rolled his eyes. _Perfect_.

'We can use…' Tala began, when suddenly they heard a noise, and it sounded close.

'What was that?' Tala spun, shining his flashlight quickly in front of them.

Kai, however, was already ahead.

'Someone's coming…' He hissed. 'We have to hide!'

**Author's Note:**

_Oh, what is it, what is it? Who is it more like. I hope you don't mind cliff hangers, I think they're very fun. Anyway, this was just a starter of the main thing, so I hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts on this, and I'll update again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Eavesdropping

**Chapter VI: Eavesdropping**

Tala quickly switched off the flashlight, while Kai's eyes darted around them, desperately searching for a suitable place to hide. They stopped at a small alcove indenting into one of the walls behind them, and he motioned to Tala to follow him. They hurried back down the stairs, and dove into the narrow space, just as the voices and the footsteps rounded the corner.

Tala held his breath, and Kai did much the same. In the darkness, their eyes met as they waited for the footsteps to reach and pass them. Thankfully, they did, without stopping.

'Looks like it'll be another long night for those kids.' A male voice said.

'Yeah, better lock up; don't want anyone sneaking in, eh?' Another male voice replied.

'Who would sneak in Al? Unless some super trouble-making kids could scale up the wall round back, which I highly doubt…'

The voices trailed off, until they disappeared from hearing completely. Tala let out his breath quietly, and Kai shook his head, giving his companion a disapproving look.

'What?' Tala demanded, voice a low whisper.

'Stupid.' Kai whispered back. 'I told you this was a bad idea!'

Though it was dark, Kai clearly made out Tala rolling his eyes at the statement.

'Kai, you are _such_ a chicken, just like your birdy bit-beast.' The red-head sneered.

Kai gritted his teeth. If Tala called him, or Dranzer, a chicken one more time, he'd summon the great phoenix to flame Tala's ass the same colour as his hair.

'Zip it! If I hadn't come with you, you wouldn't have heard those security guards until they were right in your face.' Kai hissed back.

'Whatever.' Tala switched the flashlight back on. 'Are you going to keep arguing with me? No-one's seen us, so what's your problem? Let's just keep moving.'

The red-haired Russian poked his head around the corner of the alcove, scanning the area over. Satisfied that all was clear, he stepped out, and Kai followed after him, glaring. Then he held up the marker, and Tala frowned, taking it from him and putting it back in the sachet-bag he carried around his waist.

'The only other things we can use to make a mark are our beyblades, and those would be too loud…' He said.

_Great_, Kai thought. So now they had to advance without leaving a trail with which they'd make their escape? The slate-haired youth despised disorganised plans, and this was the most impulsive, fault-filled action he had ever participated in.

What the hell am I doing here…? He wondered. If they were caught, he'd make sure to kill Tala before Boris did.

If Boris was even here…

Irritated by Tala's uncharacteristic poor planning, Kai moved past him, switching on his own flashlight. Tala rolled his eyes again but refrained from commenting. The two headed back up the stairs and reached the top without anymore interruptions. They found themselves at the end of a long corridor, with white floors that gleamed in the dimness.

'Why is it so dark, if there are still people here?' Tala asked.

A perfectly sensible question, but Kai was so annoyed, he didn't bother answering. Moving the flashlight over the walls and then in front of him, he slowly began to move forward, feeling edgy every time they passed a door. If someone were to come out, they would both be dead.

_This is stupid_, Kai thought again. _This building is huge, how are we supposed to find Boris when we don't even know where we're going?_

They walked in silence for a while, taking many random turns along the way. Then, as they neared a space with an opening between two separate walls, which led to another route left, they finally heard some voices.

'Go Venus!'

The first was a sugary-sweet female voice, and the second made both Kai and Tala stop in their tracks.

'Excellent work Ming Ming! With a little more practice, you'll execute your launch perfectly!'

Tala's breath caught in his throat. The voice was a male's and one he hadn't heard in two years. Both he and Kai switched off their flashlights, and the slate-haired youth turned to look at Tala, his irritation replaced with an apprehensive look.

'It's…' He whispered, but Tala cut him off.

'Boris.' He said, through gritted teeth. 'I knew he'd be here…'

'We can't go any further…we'll be caught.' Kai whispered in response. The path obviously led directly to the training room. Light spilled from the narrow tunnel and they could hear the spinning of beyblades against metal dishes.

Kai couldn't believe their luck. They had somehow managed to stumble across Boris, but now that they had finally found him, how were they supposed to gain the evidence they needed to expose the man? He wasn't exactly saying anything that proved he was up to no good.

'I have to see…' Tala began to move into the opening, but Kai grabbed him by his sleeve and jerked him back.

'No, Tala, we wait and we listen! Seeing was not part of the plan!' He hissed.

'Kai…I can tell we're a level up from the training ground…the chances of anyone looking up and spotting us is minimal, especially given our training!' Tala tugged on his arm but Kai would not release his hold.

'Don't do anything stupid…don't push your luck!'

'I knew I shouldn't have brought you along!' Tala snarled, finally succeeding in wrenching his arm free from Kai's grasp.

Kai gritted his teeth. Tala was seriously testing his patience to its short limits, and now was not the time to lose it.

'Tala…' He began, but suddenly, Tala's hand shot up, and his eyes widened. Kai frowned, momentarily confused, and then tuned into the conversation that was taking place.

'Sir, I have the daily report you requested.' A male voice said.

Tala took out the voice recording system and pressed the record button, hugging the wall and holding the device as close to the opening as he could, without being seen.

'Well?' Boris's voice said expectantly.

'More people are joining BEGA by the day. Our campaign has so far been very successful. At this rate Sir, everyone will be going pro in a matter of months!'

'Yes, that is very good news.' Boris's voice replied. 'The more people that join my BEGA, the more talent I have at my disposal and the stronger the BEGA league will become.'

'Yes Sir.'

'But even so, while I have many excellent bladers already and those that are growing in number by the day, there are still those that must be recruited! Tell me, has Mystel located Ray?'

Kai's eyes widened. _What_…? What did Ray have to do with this? Boris wanted to recruit Ray? As a BEGA beyblader? And who was Mystel? What exactly was Boris up to?

'Yes Sir, Mystel has sent back word that Ray will be accompanying him when he is due to arrive back here tomorrow.'

Ray…back from his hometown so soon, to join BEGA?

_No…what's going on?_ Kai's mind raced in an attempt to make sense of what was utterly confusing him. He hated the feeling of being clueless. Ray wouldn't join a league run by Boris…unless…unless he wasn't even aware that Boris was running it…

_That has to be it_…Kai thought, but he was snapped out of his contemplation by what Boris was saying next.

'And what of Max?'

'Max we believe will accompany Tyson when he comes here, Sir.' The male voice replied. 'We have been watching them and just today they were discussing storming the building. Tyson is very upset that Mr. Dickenson is no longer in charge of the beyblading association.'

Boris laughed. 'There is no more BBA. And I am sure that Tyson's arrival is imminent.'

'Yes Sir.' The male reporting to him agreed.

_No_…Kai's hands clenched into angry fists. It seemed that Tala had been right all this time. Boris was up to his same old dirty tricks, manipulating minds and hiding behind false intentions.

Really, Kai had known it all along.

What was worse was that the man was planning on recruiting Tyson and the others…so that he could use them to get even more people to sign up with the BEGA.

'Hmmm. That'll do Crusher. Ming Ming, you try next.' Boris's voice instructed. 'And tell me. What of the other?'

'Ah, he is very difficult to track, Sir.' The male's voice became slightly more nervous in tone.

'Yes, the hardest of them to locate…I did warn you. Has there been no sign of Kai?'

Tala's eyes widened and his head whipped around to look at his team-mate. Kai met his gaze, his expression giving nothing away.

On the inside however, he felt disgust that Boris was even thinking that hiring him was possible, and anger and disbelief that the man really thought he had a chance of luring him to join the BEGA league.

Kai joined who he wanted when he wanted. He was never recruited and hired. He was the one who did the choosing.

'Kai…' Tala whispered. 'He wants to recruit you all…like some herder counting sheep! I knew it all along…he thinks he can fool everyone by pretending to have changed, by pretending to put beyblading as a sport first, but all he wants to do is hire the best bladers and brainwash them with talk of turning professional, so that they'll do whatever he asks! And he wants to use you and the other top-level competitors to lure as many people as he can to join his BEGA league…if people see the World Champion turning professional, they'll follow his lead…and the more people Boris has, the harder it will be to stop him with his plans!'

'…' Kai shook his head. 'How long has he been planning this?'

'Long enough.' Tala's expression reflected everything Kai was feeling on the inside: disgust and loathing.

But the man was speaking on.

'Sir, we haven't been able to locate Kai as of yet, but sources say that his team, the Blitzkrieg Boys, are still in Japan.'

'What? Still here? Ah…' Boris's voice trailed off. 'It is unlikely that Kai would still be with them, especially given that the World Championships are over…but if he is still in contact with Tala, then I expect to see him and his team very soon. I know Tala will be more than aware of my return to the limelight…and he will no doubt seek me out.'

'We will be ready Sir.'

'Yes. I must say, I look forward to seeing Tala and his team again. It has been such a long while, and he and Kai were quite impressive in form in the finals.'

Tala gritted his teeth, outraged.

'But our main priority is Tyson. If people see that the World Champion is signing up with the BEGA, they will follow his example. Once Tyson joins, so will his friends. But until he does, do not stop with our other plans. I will not and cannot afford to fail with this project, my very career depends on it! And with the sheer number of bladers to select from, the BEGA league and I will be unstoppable in our aims…we will revolutionise the Beyblade sport! Now, where is Brooklyn?'

'That lying snake!' Tala hissed, looking at Kai again. 'His idea of revolution is ruling the world!'

Kai glanced around them. They had heard enough.

'We have what we came for.' He whispered. 'Let's go.'

Although Tala wanted to hear more, he knew that the longer they stayed, the more likely it was they'd be caught. He pressed the stop button on the recorder and replaced it in his sachet. Kai turned and began to head in the direction they had come from, and Tala followed after him, both trying to be as quiet as they could.

In their haste, both young men did not realise that a figure had been standing further down the long hallway, watching them as they had listened into Boris's conversation. The figure had seen and heard everything and now moved as silently as a shadow to follow the red-head and the slate-haired youth.

After all, they carried something that could not be allowed and would not be allowed, to leave the building.

**Author's Note:**

_So, who do you all think it is? I hate to end it there, but like I've said, I don't want the chapters to be too long. There will be two more after this, and then it's done. Not much longer to go! Thanks so much for all the reviews of the last chapter. Your feedback is great. Thank you : ) Now watch this space for an update, because next chapter is not only going to be more good old arguing between Kai and Tala, but they're also going to be caught by someone too. Mwaha. Evilness. Ciao for now! _


	7. Caught Red Handed

**Chapter VII: Caught Red Handed**

****

Tala glanced over his shoulder, his sharp features contorted in a slight frown. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he felt nervous.

And he didn't like it.

For some reason, he had the tingling feeling that someone was watching him and Kai. What if someone had seen them while they had been busy listening in on Boris's plans?

_No_…Tala chided himself. _Stop being so paranoid Tala. Just keep moving and get out of here_.

But that was the other problem. They had been lucky enough to stumble across Boris, but would their luck last long enough to lead them back to the exit? They needed to look for the stairs where the marker had run out on them, but Tala had a feeling it would be no easy task, despite the fact both he and Kai were very observant, even in darkness.

Kai led the way, taking a sudden left. Tala cast another look behind them, and then hurried forward to catch up with his companion.

'Kai!' He hissed. 'Do you even know where you're going?'

'Just zip it and keep moving!' Kai whispered back.

'What if we're going the wrong way?' Tala asked.

Kai gritted his teeth but didn't reply, nor did he stop moving. The last thing he needed was Tala getting all jittery on him. In order to make their way out of the huge building that was BEGA Headquarters, they needed to remain composed.

However, though Kai looked calm on the outside, inside he was also slightly anxious about finding the exit. What if Tala was right and they were going the wrong way?

_Maybe…maybe we should split up_…he thought, but immediately ruled the idea out. If either he or Tala found the exit, they would have to go back for the other, and there was the possibility of getting lost all over again.

_Damn it. If only Tala had brought another spare marker_…Kai fumed silently.

There was nothing else for it. They would have to trust on their instincts, and more importantly, cooperate. Without the said two, there was no way they could escape undetected.

-

The figure rounded the left corner, and stopped, watching as the two intruders hurried down the hallway.

In the darkness, the figure was barely noticeable. The blackness clothed him like second skin, and his movements were light and languid in manner. But even moving at the pace he was, keeping up with the youths was not a problem for him.

The person's lips curved into a small smile. This was certainly more interesting than boring training. Not that he needed to train.

As he moved to take another step forward, a voice rang out from behind him, steely and slightly surprised in tone.

'Brooklyn!'

-

If they had had any hopes of getting by undetected, all that was lost as Kai and Tala heard a voice that didn't sound too far away.

'Brooklyn!' It was a male's, and it sounded very near.

The wolf and the phoenix froze in their tracks. Kai whipped his head around, his amethyst eyes darting back behind them. Tala's eyes turned to Kai, and then slipped behind him, looking around desperately for a place to hide.

Somewhere…anywhere…

But there didn't seem to be any alcove this time, and Tala's stomach twisted into tight knots of dread.

_This is it…we're dead_…_this is my entire fault…_

But then he felt fingers grab roughly at his wrist and he was yanked forward quickly. Kai had found a place to hide: it was just a matter of getting to it on time.

Kai dove into the narrow gap between two walls and dragged Tala in after him. Both held their breath as another voice spoke up, sounding just as close.

-

The young man turned to face the person who had snuck up behind him. Well, not really snuck. Brooklyn had known Garland would track him down eventually.

He smiled in the darkness, his turquoise eyes meeting blue ones which had a touch of lavender in them.

'Hey…'

His grey haired team-mate didn't look too pleased however. Garland's eyes narrowed at the orange-haired young man he'd caught creeping around the hallways in darkness.

'Where have you been? Boris is calling for you.'

Brooklyn looked into the stern face, and then waved a hand nonchalantly.

'Yeah, yeah, tell him I'll be right there…' He said, voice casual in tone.

'You can tell him yourself, right now.' Garland countered.

'Gee, relax Garland, I'll be right along.'

'After what? What are you doing Brooklyn?' Garland frowned, and then stepped forward and glanced around the corner. It was empty, and the grey-haired blader turned and looked at his team-mate again.

Brooklyn shrugged. 'I was taking a walk. The stillness of night clears my mind. You know I don't like to practice when I'm not in the mood.'

'You haven't been 'in the mood' for the past few hours! What's the matter with you Brooklyn? Is something wrong? Boris is getting impatient.' Garland said.

Brooklyn suppressed a yawn.

'And I'm getting bored…I'll be right there…'

Garland gave him a look. It wasn't a happy one, but he decided that it was better not to push it. He didn't exactly know why, but he always felt like he shouldn't force Brooklyn into things.

'Fine. Just don't blame me if Boris gets even more annoyed.'

'He won't…trust me.' Brooklyn waved his hand again, and Garland shook his head, and turned and walked back down the hallway, calling back to the orange-haired youth behind him.

'Five more minutes Brooklyn…'

'Sure.'

Brooklyn watched as Garland disappeared around the corner. He knew the grey-haired blader had gone. He could sense it. Then, he turned back in his original direction and rounded the corner, looking down the hallway.

And he smiled.

-

Tala met Kai's gaze.

They knew one of the people had gone, but another still remained. The problem was, they couldn't hear any movement or any other sound.

'Kai…?' Tala whispered, as quietly as he could.

Kai shook his head and held a finger to his lips. Someone was still there…he knew it.

For some reason…he was getting a prickly feeling all over his body. He couldn't understand it, but he knew he didn't like it, and somehow, he knew it had to do with whoever was standing at the end of the hallway.

_What is this…this feeling…I've…I've felt it before…_Kai thought, and then shoved it out of his mind. No. It wasn't possible. He was just…he was just feeling edgy, that's all.

Unconsciously, his left hand slipped into his pocket and gripped onto his Dranzer beyblade. Warmth radiated from it and Kai felt slightly more at ease.

Everything would be fine. He had Dranzer and Tala had Wolborg. If worse came to worst, they'd fight their way out.

But his silent reassurance was shattered as a smooth voice suddenly spoke out from the darkness, lazy and slightly amused in tone.

'You can come out of your little hiding place now…'

Tala caught his breath, eyes widening in disbelief.

_How in the world_…

He looked to his left at Kai, silently demanding an explanation. But Kai looked just as shocked at the fact they had been caught, and silently cursed their luck, Tala, and himself for agreeing to tag along in the first place.

Tala gritted his teeth and looked away, his surprise replaced by anger. There was nothing for it then. They would have to fight their way out.

_It could be worse…at least it isn't security…or Boris_…The redhead thought.

He moved to get out of their 'hiding place'…but Kai grabbed him by the sleeve of his top again and shook his head frantically.

'No!' He hissed. 'We need a plan!'

Tala had had it with Kai and his fanatical passion for organisation. Just where had his organisation gotten them? It was too late for planning. It was time for improvising.

'No more plans Kai. Whoever this kid is, he obviously had the chance to get us caught by others, but passed it over. There has to be a reason for that!'

Kai frowned. He didn't want to see the owner of the voice. He didn't want the owner to see them.

Before he could think of a response, Tala had jerked his arm away and had stepped out of the opening, turning to face the person who had caught them with an unreadable look on his face.

He was determined not to look like he was losing control. He had to remain focused. Maybe there was a way to talk themselves out of this situation. That way they could avoid drawing any more attention.

But what Tala found himself looking at was darkness. For a second, he thought his eyes hadn't adjusted somehow, but then reasoned that that was impossible. Frowning, he looked behind him, only to find nothing.

What was going on? Where was the owner of the voice?

'Hey!' Tala spoke up, his voice cold. 'Why don't you come out of your hiding place?'

'I'm not hiding.' The voice replied. 'I'm right here.'

'Where?' Tala demanded, looking in front of him again.

It was then he saw what he could have sworn wasn't there to start with. A figure walked forward, and as it drew nearer, Tala found himself looking at a young man about his own age, slightly taller but just as athletically built, who was dressed in white and had orange hair.

_Who on Earth is this…?_ Tala wondered. Then he wondered what Kai was doing and why he hadn't joined him yet.

'Who are you?' Tala demanded.

The young man had turquoise eyes which were almost luminescent. He smiled serenely.

'Seems to me like…you're in no position to ask questions…'

Tala frowned. No-one spoke to him that way except for…well. Kai actually...

The orange-haired youth's eyes trailed over Tala, and then behind him.

'So. Where's your friend?'

Kai gritted his teeth at the comment. He and Tala were most certainly _not_ friends. All Tala ever did was…get him into trouble.

'Hmph!' Tala answered for him. 'You don't know what you're saying!'

'Really?' The orange-haired youth smiled. The two had certainly been arguing the way friends might do…not that he had any experience in that.

Kai decided that confrontation really was the only option, so he slunk swiftly out of the hiding place, and turned to face the owner of the voice, his eyes cold, his expression full of contempt.

The orange-haired owner of the voice's eyes stopped instantly on Kai and looked him over, in much more detail than he had with Tala. His eyes paused briefly on the triangular designs on Kai's face, before trailing swiftly away and back to Tala.

'So…are you boys going to tell me what you're doing here? It's well past closing hours, and you don't look like BEGA bladers.'

'Are _you_ a blader?' Tala demanded, sincerely doubting it. The young man in front of him looked like all he was good at was sleeping and lazing around all day. Or he sounded that way anyway.

The orange haired youth raised an eyebrow. 'Are you?'

Tala was growing irritated by the fact the person wasn't answering his questions. But Kai finally spoke up, and his voice had an edge to it Tala's lacked.

'We're still waiting.'

'Hmm?' The youth looked at Kai and smiled again.

'For your name.' Kai finished.

'I suppose it makes no difference if you know it or not.' He shrugged. 'You can call me Brooklyn.'

'What do you want…_Brooklyn_?' Tala sneered.

'An answer to my question. It's impressive you two even managed to break in here.' Brooklyn replied.

'It's none of your business.' Tala snarled. 'Now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving.'

Brooklyn looked at Kai, who was staring at him intently.

'I don't think so…' He smiled slightly, at Kai again. Tala had noticed this and looked between the two, slightly confused.

Why was the orange-haired weirdo looking at Kai like that?

'You see…' Brooklyn went on. 'I know you have something there.'

Both Kai and Tala's expressions remained blank. Brooklyn decided that these two were the most interesting people he had met in a long time.

'We have nothing.' Tala retorted frostily.

Brooklyn waved a hand and began to turn away.

'Alright…have it your way. Keep the tape…I'll just go and alert security that there are intruders.'

Tala was outraged. He stepped forward, hand moving to grab his beyblade from his sachet, but Kai's arm stopped him. Tala frowned, looking at his team-mate.

'It's the only way…'

'No!' Kai hissed. Somehow…for some insane reason, his mind was yelling at him not to let Tala battle this Brooklyn.

Something wasn't quite right about the orange-haired young man, and Kai couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'What is the matter with you?' Tala asked, but Kai ignored his question and instead focused his eyes on the orange-haired blader's back.

'What do you want?' Kai demanded.

Brooklyn stopped, and without turning back around, replied casually: 'Nothing your red-haired friend can seem to give.'

'That does it!' Tala snarled. 'Here's the deal. One battle. I beat you, you let us go.'

'Hmm.' Brooklyn smiled, and turned to face them, a smirk on his lips. 'And if I win…you give me the tape…and you explain to Boris exactly what you're doing here.'

'Huh?' Tala blinked.

The uneasy feeling was getting stronger and Kai's instincts told him to back out. He was never one to turn down a challenge but something about this felt very wrong. It was the way Brooklyn spoke, so confidently, like he didn't give a damn, the way he was looking at Kai, with some kind of knowing look on his face.

Kai didn't understand. He had never met this Brooklyn, yet Brooklyn kept looking at him as if he had.

Besides, the stakes were far too high should Tala lose. It wasn't that Kai didn't have faith in his captain's abilities…but somehow, someway, he knew there was more to this Brooklyn than met the eye.

And so they only had one choice.

'Fine…!' Tala stepped forward, planning to teach the stranger a lesson in beyblading.

But again, Kai stopped him.

'No!'

'K…' Tala very nearly gave away Kai's name, but caught himself at the last moment. He glared at his team-mate.

'I can take him!'

Tala was getting the wrong idea entirely. Kai wasn't scared, or doubting him in anyway. The slate-haired youth decided there was only one way to explain to Tala what was going on in his head, without letting Brooklyn know.

At least, Kai doubted the orange-haired young man spoke Russian. He seemed to look from Europe.

'No, listen to me!' Kai spoke to Tala in their native tongue. 'Don't you get it? If you battle him, you'll draw attention anyway, we'll be caught anyway…'

Tala stared at Kai in initial shock that he was using Russian to communicate, but then he shook his head and frowned.

'You really are a chicken…' The redhead replied in the same language, and again attempted to step forward but Kai grabbed his arm. Tala's head whipped around and he glared daggers into Kai's amethyst eyes.

'Stop…just listen to me for once, damn it! Give him the tape…it doesn't matter…just do it!' Kai hissed.

Brooklyn stood, his eyes moving from one young man to the other in amusement. He didn't understand what they were saying, which was a shame. It was clear they were disputing over something however.

'If I beat him we can leave with the tape!' Tala snarled back, trying to jerk his arm out of Kai's grasp, but his team-mate had a grip of steel.

'You can't beat him!' Kai wanted to shake Tala to his senses. He knew that Tala couldn't feel what he was feeling…Tala didn't understand.

'What…?' Tala's eyes widened. 'What the…what's the matter with you?'

'Think about it…he's bargaining for more…he wouldn't do it unless he was confident of winning. We know nothing about him…' Kai's voice lowered to a whisper.

'But we came all this way…' Tala argued.

'It wasn't for nothing. We know Boris really is up to something…just let it go for now.'

Tala searched Kai's eyes, and found an urgent look in them that was seldom ever there. Though he was furious, something told him that perhaps listening to Kai on this one occasion would be the right thing to do. He knew Kai wasn't telling him the full story.

_I knew this would happen…I knew you shouldn't have come with me…you idiot_. Tala thought silently, and then calmly detached his arm out of Kai's hand.

Glaring at Brooklyn, Tala dug his left hand into his sachet and took the tape out of the recorder. Then his eyes narrowed.

'What are you going to do with this?'

Before Brooklyn could respond, Kai grabbed the tape and threw it to the floor, and stepped on it, hard. The delicate cassette shattered, its contents destroyed. Kai kicked the remains in Brooklyn's direction, and sneered, fire in his eyes. Tala felt slightly better. Now at least they knew the tape couldn't be used against them in any way.

Brooklyn blinked, and then looked at Kai, and opened his mouth to speak. But another voice rang out from behind the corner.

'Brooklyn! Are you still there?'

'Let's go.' Kai looked at Tala, who nodded, and without another word, the two turned and ran down the hallway.

Brooklyn stood still, watching after them with interest, his eyes again fixing on the slate-haired youth whose scarf ends trailed like white banners behind him.

And he smiled a small smile.

-

They ran for seemingly ages, taking many twists and turns around many corners, going down many flights of stairs. Neither of them talked, and thankfully, they ran into no more obstructions.

Eventually, Tala's sharp eyes spied a mark on the bottom of the staircase they were currently hurrying down.

_Finally_…Relief filled him and he motioned to Kai, who followed swiftly. They followed the marks back to the back door they had snuck in through. They ran out and up to the wall, scaling over it as easily as they had at the beginning.

When they fell on safe ground on the other side, Tala slid to rest on his heels, breathing deeply.

Kai stood beside him, also breathing heavily.

Tala then slowly stood up, his anger at having failed the mission because of Kai bubbling up inside him again, now that they had safely made it out, undetected.

Kai stared at nothing in particular, thinking about the strange vibe he had gotten from Brooklyn.

It was impossible but…that was the reason why he had told Tala it was time to leave. The feeling was…was something he hadn't felt since…since…

Black Dranzer…

It was a feeling of darkness. Brooklyn had radiated it.

A sharp voice snapped him out of his thinking.

'I _knew_ it. I told you not to come! Now we're back exactly where we started! What an utter waste of my time! What the hell got into you? Huh? You chose a great time to get scared, Kai, just what happened to you there?'

Kai didn't respond. He hardly heard Tala's ranting. Quietly, he turned away and began to walk back in the direction they had come from, away from the imposing building that was BEGA Headquarters.

Tala looked after him, frowning. What on earth was the matter with Kai?

'Kai?' Tala hurried after him, and when the slate-haired youth didn't respond, Tala reached out and grabbed hold of his shoulder. Kai tensed, but he stopped regardless. Tala stepped around so that he could look him in the face.

Kai's head was bowed and his eyes were lowered.

Less sharply, sensing something was wrong, Tala asked his question again.

'What is it?'

'That was no ordinary blader.' Kai said at last.

'…What? Kai, we didn't even know him…' Tala's voice trailed off, as he recalled the way Brooklyn had smiled at Kai.

'…Believe me.' Was all Kai replied, and stepped around Tala. 'Let's get out of here.'

Tala had so many questions, but he supposed Kai would tell him in time. It had been a long and exhausting night for them both. If Kai didn't say anything, Tala would make him, someway.

Silently, the youths rounded the corner, to begin their journey back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

_Woohoo__, quick update! I hope you enjoyed that one. For those who guessed __Brooklyn__ and __Garland__, you were right for both! I just hope they were in character. Next chapter will have Bryan and Spencer as well as a few cameos by other bladers. Please leave your thoughts on this and I'll begin work on the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews of the last one, and thanks for reading this._


	8. Confessions

**Chapter VIII: Confessions**

****

Bryan's eyes moved impatiently to the clock on the wall. Kai and Tala had been gone for more than 2 hours. What if they had somehow managed to land themselves in trouble? Bryan's instinctive dislike of Kai made him automatically inclined to put the blame on the slate-haired teen's shoulders, even if it was Tala's fault, which he doubted. His team captain was always cautious, whereas the spoilt Hiwatari brat had done many stupid, senseless things in his short life-span: heading the Bladebreakers being one example, and using the Demolition Boys being another.

Spencer sat on a chair by the large double window of their room, which overlooked the street in front of the hotel. He was watching for any sign of their team captain and their wayward team-mate.

'Argh, c'mon!' Bryan began to pave around the room. Never patient by nature, the wait was starting to get to him. 'What's taking them so long?'

Though he was just as anxious, Spencer looked a lot calmer on the outside.

'Maybe they got lost on the way back.' He suggested.

'Lost?' Bryan sneered. 'It's Kai and Tala, not Tyson and Daichi!'

Spencer shrugged. 'Well it's either that or they're in trouble, Bryan.'

'It's all Kai's fault!' Bryan pounced, snarling. 'How could Tala take that traitor instead of us? He probably blew their cover deliberately!'

Spencer peered through the curtain net.

'You can't just blame it on Kai.'

'Wanna bet?'

'You're making it sound like Kai likes Boris, but you know he hates him as much as we do…maybe even more for what Boris done to Voltaire.'

'Yeah right! I wouldn't be surprised if Kai was somehow related to Boris!' Bryan retorted.

Spencer chuckled despite himself, sending an amused look at his friend.

'They look nothing alike Bryan. That's taking it a little too far.'

'That's not the point!' Bryan snapped, as Spencer turned back to the window. 'The point is, Boris is always scheming and Kai is just the same! I bet he has some twisted plan in his mind that he's just waiting to execute at the moment where it'd benefit him the most! I've always said it, we can't trust him! If Tala is in trouble because him, I'll throttle him with the long ends of that stupid scarf he wears!'

Spencer was thinking to himself how Bryan wasted no opportunity to insult Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson, when he suddenly spied two familiar figures approaching the hotel. He straightened up instantly.

'Hey, they're back!'

'What?' Bryan hurried over to look for himself. 'Both of them?'

He half hoped Kai had fallen into some black hole in the ground on the way.

'Both of them.' Spencer nodded and then stood up, turning his eyes to his team-mate. 'It's time we got some answers Bryan.'

-

The sight of the hotel was a relief to both Tala and Kai. Weary with having walked such a long way, both teenagers entered the building, neither saying a word.

They walked to the reception desk and Tala checked them both in. When that was done, they began to make their way to their team bedroom.

On the way to the elevator, Kai commented on the time.

'It's been over 2 hours. Rather long for a walk.'

His statement indirectly suggested that Tala had to change his excuse, and fast. The redhead frowned. Great, not only had they failed on their mission, they now had to face Bryan and Spencer and the questions the two were bound to have prepared for them.

Tala gritted his teeth. He really wasn't in the mood. At his silence, Kai decided to drop the subject. Tala could handle this. Bryan and Spencer weren't exactly people Kai loved interacting with. Half of the time the two regarded him with suspicious looks in their eyes and words spoken between them were minimal, and usually only when Tala was around.

As if things weren't bad enough for him, Tala's eyes suddenly widened as he felt someone slam into him. Kai's head snapped up, instantly alert, and then his eyes narrowed in displeasure as he realised who the clumsy fool was.

Daichi rubbed his head, floored from the impact, and then picked himself up and did his best to glare up at Tala.

'Hey Tala, watch where you're going!'

Tala merely gave him a frosty glare. Then another figure ran down the hallway, yelling loudly.

'No, I go first Daichi!'

Kai's eyes widened at the sight of Tyson. Ever since the world championships had ended, he had hardly spoken a word to his rival and former team-mate.

Tyson stopped suddenly.

'Daichi, what are you…huh?' Tyson's eyes rose and stopped on Tala. His expression darkened and Tala's cold glare turned into a contemptuous sneer of pure disgust.

It was plain for anyone to see that the two did not like each other.

Tala had always wondered how Kai could tolerate what Tala liked to call Kai's 'kiddie' friends, especially Tyson.

'Yo Tala!' The world champion exclaimed. 'Is there a problem?'

'Problem?' Tala repeated. 'You mean, other than the fact that you lack the ability to _walk_ down hallways, and your little friend lacking the ability to see where he's going?'

One corner of Kai's lips twitched, not quite a smirk. Tala had a way with words that could blow Tyson through the roof, the opposite of Kai, who hardly used any and still got the same effect.

'Hey you bumped into me dude!' Daichi shot back.

'Whatever, kid.' Tala replied dismissively. 'Maybe if you grew a few inches, I wouldn't have mistaken you for a floor tile.'

Tyson's face contorted with anger and he held up a fist and shook it in Tala's direction. Tala was completely unaffected. He could floor Tyson before the fool could even blink.

'Hey!' The navy haired blader raised his voice. 'That's totally…' He stopped suddenly and his eyes moved over Tala's shoulder, to the person who stood behind, finally noticing that Kai was not only with Tala, but was watching him the way Kai always did, with intent, assessing eyes, judging his every word and action.

'Kai…' Tyson's voice trailed off and his anger turned into a confused look. Kai stared back blankly, not saying a word in response or greeting. For a moment, an uncomfortable silence ensued. Tyson had to admit he would rather Kai was beside him than beside Tala, and he would never dare to admit to anyone that part of him still felt a little hurt, betrayed and jealous that his former team captain was still on Tala's team, was still hanging around with the Blitzkrieg Boys even after the world championship finals had ended.

'Oh that's genius Tyson.' Tala said sarcastically. 'It's totally Kai alright. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do than stand around wasting my breath on _you_. Come on Kai.' With those words, Tala slipped past and continued down the hallway.

'Hey, thanks for apologising!' Daichi yelled after him. But Tala did not look back, or stop. Tyson was still looking at Kai, half hoping Kai wouldn't follow after the redhead who had called to him. He felt uncertain at the expressionless look on the slate-haired teen's face.

'Kai…' Tyson was about to add '_how have you been?_' but Kai did not give him the opportunity. The amethyst eyes narrowed and Kai stepped forward, his intimidating physical presence instantly forcing both Daichi and Tyson to step aside.

Without a word, Kai walked past Tyson.

Tyson swallowed, even more confused at Kai's silence. Daichi had already forgotten and ran forward towards the dining rooms, but Tyson looked back over his shoulder, just in time to see Kai step into the elevator after Tala, just in time to see the metal doors slide shut.

-

They stepped out of the elevator, Tala leading and Kai walking behind at a much more leisurely pace.

When they finally reached their room, Tala stopped at the door and glanced at Kai, who looked back blankly.

Taking a deep breath, Tala opened the door and stepped in. Kai followed and closed the door behind them.

Inside, as they both expected, were Bryan and Spencer, both seated on their own beds.

'Tala' Spencer exclaimed, standing up in greeting, and nodding at his team captain. His eyes then shifted to Kai, but Kai merely stepped around Tala, his eyes lowered, and walked to the bathroom, not saying a word to anyone. As he closed and locked the door, Tala silently cursed.

_Typical.__ He leaves me to myself!_ The redhead's anger lessened when he reminded himself it had been his plan to begin with, and so it was his responsibility to explain.

He looked at Bryan and Spencer and read anticipation in their faces.

_Of course they know…they're not stupid…_Tala realised. _I wouldn't have anyone stupid on my team…Kai excluded. They must have overheard…wait…that day Kai and I were arguing in the training centre…and we thought no-one else was there…_

That had to be it. Bryan and Spencer had both been late to practice on that day and they were never late. Tala was furious at not having been more careful and he knew the two were probably angry at him, not so much because he had gone, but more because he had told and taken Kai along, and not them.

His thoughts were confirmed when Bryan's voice said, more frostily than usual:

'How was your _walk?_ You must have toured the entire city in the time it took you to get back here.'

Tala caught the look Spencer quickly gave him and realised there was no point in hiding it any further. He never could hide anything for long from the two.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Kai had finished washing his face and hands, and now stood, listening to the exchange that was taking place. Though Tala would handle this mostly by himself, Kai would say something, if he had to.

But to him, it was obvious Bryan and Spencer were suspicious, if they didn't somehow know already.

Tala folded his arms and gave them both a cold glare.

'Alright? Just how much do you know?'

'Know?' Spencer said quickly, too quickly. 'About what?'

'Drop it Spencer.' Tala instructed. 'You're about as great a liar as Boris is.' He looked at Bryan expectantly, who wasted no time in getting to the point.

'Yeah we know, and you'd better start explaining yourself!'

Tala smiled slightly, but it was not an amused one. 'Let me guess. That day you were both 'late' to practice…was time spent listening in to a certain conversation.'

'No way!' Spencer began but Bryan sent him a glare, before looking back to Tala.

'Fine, we admit it! But it doesn't even measure up to your stunt! How could you tell…_him_…and not us?'

'If you must know, I was planning on going alone.' Tala frowned.

'But you didn't. You told _him_ and not us!' Bryan snarled, standing up angrily.

'Bryan…' Tala began, but Spencer cut him off.

'We've stuck by you all this time Tala, we would have thought you could trust us after everything, and we won't lie to you that it doesn't hurt when you do something like this…'

'It really isn't a case of trust…' Tala tried again, but was again cut off, this time by Bryan.

'Then what is it? How could you take such a risk? Not only to go and seek Boris out, but also to take _him_ along? He's walked away from us more times than I care to mention, he could have walked away from you when you were in there!'

Tala grew angry. The two didn't understand…if it hadn't been for Kai, Tala was sure he would have been caught. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad Kai had accompanied him, even if they hadn't gotten hold of any data.

'Is this what it's about, Kai?' Tala snapped. 'I didn't tell him, he already suspected I was planning something, there was no point in hiding it, just as there's no point in keeping it from you now that you know! And he's the one who wanted to come, I told him not to, but he did anyway, what do you want me to say?'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Spencer asked.

'Because…' Tala raised his hands. 'Because I…because it was dangerous.'

'And we can't take it, is that it?' Bryan demanded his eyes full of fury.

'No, it's not like that at all!' Tala frowned.

'Then what?' Bryan shot back.

'I didn't want to risk it…if I had told you, you would have wanted to come with me, and if all three of us went, we would have gotten caught…believe me, that's the only reason!'

'You're more likely to get caught going with that _traitor_ than with us!' Bryan snarled.

On the other side of the door, Kai's eyes widened, and blazed with anger. He had had enough. He unlocked the door and threw it open, his eyes fixing on Bryan instantly.

'If I hadn't gone with him, you wouldn't have a team captain right now!'

'Oh, so the spoilt brat has decided to crawl out of his hiding place has he?' Bryan retorted.

'What do you mean we wouldn't have a team captain?' Spencer demanded.

'Why should I explain?' Kai's eyes were on fire. 'Anything I say will be held against me, won't be believed. All my actions are made with the intention to betray! Why the hell should I explain!'

Tala raised a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes briefly. He hated this arguing…he hated it so much.

And he couldn't recall the last time he had seen Kai so angry. The equation was not looking like a good one at all. Especially since it seemed that if this kept up, the final result would be Kai storming out…or worse…quitting the team altogether.

Tala's eyes opened. Kai would do it. It was very much like him, especially if people yelled at him and pushed him to his short limits of patience.

'Ever since you joined the team, you've had Tala creeping around and keeping secrets from us!' Bryan accused. Kai gave him an incredulous look.

'I haven't been making him do anything! It was his decision!'

'You probably talked him out of telling us!'

'Why the hell would I do that?'

'Because you…you're like that!'

'You don't know a thing about me Bryan…none of you do!'

'We know enough!'

'Stop!' Tala shouted over the arguing. 'Stop it!'

'Tala would never hide anything from us.' Spencer frowned, glancing at Tala.

'Well maybe you don't know him as well as you think.' Kai hissed.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Bryan roared. 'We know him better than a traitor like you!'

Rage passed across Kai's face, and then, all of a sudden, it disappeared and all emotion was gone. He had had enough. No-one talked to him like that. Bryan caught his breath, and the insult he had been preparing vanished at the deadly look in Kai's eyes. Tala looked at Spencer and Bryan, and shook his head.

'It was my decision…Kai had nothing to do with…'

Kai didn't look at him, but turned and began to walk to the door. Bryan snarled and rushed forward to stop him.

'Don't you dare walk away again!'

He grabbed hold of Kai's arm, and felt the muscles tense instantly at his touch. Kai gritted his teeth before tearing his arm out of Bryan's grasp.

Tala knew he had to step in before things turned nasty.

'Leave him alone Bryan!' He yelled.

Tala's tone of voice was one that could not be disobeyed and Bryan watched with fury as Kai left the room, slamming the door shut after him. Then he turned to Tala, outraged.

'How can you stick up for him…you've changed Tala!'

In response, Tala moved to his bed and sat down, bowing his head. The action was so unlike their team captain that both Spencer and Bryan forgot their words and exchanged uncertain looks.

'Tala?' Spencer asked.

'I'm sorry. But you have to understand. This had nothing to do with Kai. Don't blame him for everything just because of what's happened in the past. It was my decision and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to risk getting you into any trouble.'

'…' Bryan folded his arms, still angry.

'I didn't want to say it while he was here…but if he hadn't come…I would have been caught. We ran into trouble and…' His voice trailed off.

'What happened?' Spencer asked his voice a lot less angry.

'…' Tala glanced up at him and Bryan. 'We found Boris.'

Bryan's eyebrows shot up. 'What?'

'We managed to get a recording of some of his plans. He's just using BEGA as a front to brainwash more beybladers into doing his bidding. With the organisation he's set up, everyone believes him, and he wants to recruit the best bladers so that more people will join. That includes Tyson, Max and Ray, and he's also looking for Kai. He expects us to go and confront him at his headquarters.'

'Where is the recording?' Spencer asked. 'Can we listen?'

'…No.' Tala shook his head. 'We ran into trouble, as I said. This…person called Brooklyn caught us and told us to hand over the tape, or he'd blow our cover. We managed to avoid all other security by scaling up the back wall, but somehow, he tracked us without us even knowing until he was there, right behind us. I wanted to challenge him but Kai said we were more likely to attract attention if I did. So I didn't. Kai broke the tape and we made our escape. And…that's all there is to it.'

There was a short pause. Then Spencer said:

'So…you went all that way for nothing?'

'We know Boris really is up to something now, and we'll have more opportunities to prove it in the near future too. He's bound to arrange tournaments now that he has the authority to do so.' Tala replied.

'Did you see him?' Bryan asked.

'No…just heard him.' Tala said, and shook his head again. 'I should have told you. I'm sorry guys.'

'You should be. That was a dangerous thing you did.' Spencer said. 'We probably would have tried to talk you out of it.'

'Another reason why I didn't tell you.'

'So Kai encouraged you to go, is that it?' Bryan demanded.

'No.' Tala looked at his friend. 'He tried to talk me out of it. You heard our argument yourself.'

'Where do we go from here?' Spencer asked.

'We wait.' Tala shrugged. 'There's not much else we can do, and it's too risky to go back there again.'

'So BEGA's just a cover up. I knew it. How can all those people believe Boris has changed?' Bryan sneered. 'Someone like that never will!'

'No.' Tala replied, and looked at them both again. 'Now I think you both owe Kai an apology.'

'What?' Bryan snarled. 'No way!'

'Bryan.' Tala's eyes narrowed. 'You will do it, and so will Spencer. Unless you want him quitting the team again.'

'It would make me more than happy!' Bryan retorted.

'No. We still need Kai, and you know it. He will leave, but not yet. I think he wants Boris behind bars just as much as we do.'

Both Spencer and Bryan fell quiet at that.

'So.' Tala stood up, finalising the situation. 'You will swallow your pride and apologise.'

-

The dark night sky was crystal clear, without a cloud in sight. Stars glimmered and a full, glorious moon shone with magnificence.

He stood on the small balcony outside of their team room, his arms folded across his chest, looking down at the garden space of the hotel far below him, at the silhouettes of trees and plants. It was very late, the morning of the next day and all had fallen quiet. A gentle breeze blew strands of his hair into his eyes, but he did not bother to remove them.

He was not yet dressed for bed. He was dressed in a dark blue, sleeveless vest, and black jeans, the clothes he had changed into after he had showered a few hours earlier. Somehow, he was in no mood for sleep, nor did he feel tired despite the trying evening he had had.

He stared into the darkness, deep in thought. The others had long gone to bed, and he had tried to sleep, but in vain. He had something on his mind, something that had been bothering him ever since he had set eyes on a certain orange-haired stranger.

His eyes rose and looked at the moon. He stared at it for a moment, before a tingling feeling at the back of his neck informed him that he was no longer alone.

'Still awake?' The voice asked.

Kai blinked, and his eyes lowered from the moon, to look at the dark shapes below him.

Tala quietly closed the balcony doors and looked at the only member of his team that was not yet asleep. He wore a white T-Shirt and light, faded yet comfortable blue joggers.

'Kai?'

'Go back to sleep.'

Tala raised an eyebrow. He had tried to sleep and he had drifted in and out of it for a few hours, and had finally woken up to get a glass of water, and noticed that Kai had not been in his bed. The first place he had thought to look had been on the balcony, since he knew that Kai liked to spend time alone there. Sure enough, his slate-haired team-mate was on the balcony.

In response, he sat down on the small wooden bench.

Kai saw him do so out of the corner of his eye, and said no more.

Tala looked out at the darkness for a few moments, before glancing at his team-mate. Was Kai still angry? Bryan and Spencer had muttered reluctant apologies earlier, and Kai had given his customary 'hn' as a response, but perhaps they had really insulted him. If that was the case however, Tala doubted Kai would lose sleep over it.

It was something else. It was obvious something was troubling Kai, and Tala had a feeling it had something to do with their earlier adventure.

The silence stretched on and Tala debated whether to ask Kai what was wrong or not. The chances of Kai telling him were minimal. Kai never answered such questions, never told him anything unless it was beyblade related. Though they had occasionally discussed different subjects during their time spent as tag team partners, those occasions were rare, few and far between, and tending to be short and brief in duration. Their relationship, though improved in some aspects, was still very much business-like in nature.

Kai stood very still, like a statue. Tala made up his mind.

'You know, you still haven't told me.'

'…'

Tala looked to his left, up at Kai.

'About why you didn't let me fight that Brooklyn…more specifically…why you thought I couldn't beat him.'

_Brooklyn__…what was that guy_…Kai thought, and blinked at Tala's words.

At length, he replied: 'We would have been caught.'

Tala looked away. 'That isn't why. I'm not stupid, Kai.'

'…' Kai didn't reply.

_Typical Kai, not to answer me_…Tala thought, his eyes lowering. Would things ever change between them? If Tyson, or Max, or Ray asked Kai what was wrong, would he tell them what was on his mind?

_The chances of telling them are higher than telling me_…Tala thought.

'It has something to do with that guy we met…that Brooklyn…doesn't it?'

Kai blinked and silently acknowledged that Tala was smarter than he gave him credit for.

At his silence, Tala frowned.

'Kai? I want to know. And considering that we'll probably run into him again, I think I have a right to know.'

'It's nothing Tala.' Kai said curtly. Tala knew that tone of voice…it meant _drop it_.

But Tala would not drop it. Not this time.

'No, it's something. I've never seen you come so close to actually looking spooked. I saw the way he looked at you. What was going on? What happened back there? Do you know him from somewhere before?' Tala persisted.

_From…Black Dranzer_…Kai thought, and lowered his gaze. Tala caught it, and pounced.

'I know you know something, now tell me what it is! Or were Bryan and Spencer's apologies for nothing?' He challenged.

Kai's head snapped up at that, and whipped around, the eyes glaring at Tala.

Tala's eyes narrowed.

'The world championships are over Kai. You can walk out on us at anytime, but you haven't, and you won't.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' Kai retorted, looking away again.

'I can be very sure. You want Boris out of business just as much as we do. It's what you're staying for, isn't it? And yesterday, you found out something about Boris and his plans that you didn't expect. It's been troubling you ever since.'

'Nothing is troubling me…except for your incessant questioning.' Kai said through his teeth.

'I'm your team-mate. Doesn't that mean anything else to you other than blading together? What have I ever done that makes me untrustworthy?'

Kai did not like the direction the conversation was heading. 'Nothing is wrong Tala.'

'Even when there is, you keep it to yourself, and that's fine Kai. I couldn't care less. But when it relates to Boris, and concerns us, I have a right to know.'

'Hn.' Kai said.

'Why was Brooklyn looking at you like that?' Tala asked.

'…'

'Kai…tell me.'

'…'

Tala looked away, exasperated. Getting answers out of Kai was like trying to take candy from a baby.

Just when he thought Kai would not answer, the amethyst eyed youth spoke up quietly.

'I don't know him.'

'…' Tala looked at him again. 'So why…?'

'I don't know.'

It was plain Kai was being honest, but Tala knew there was more to it than what he was saying.

'Fine…forget his side…what about you?'

'…' Kai's eyes rose to look at the sky.

Tala waited.

Kai hesitated. Tala wouldn't understand…and it wasn't his way to confide in anyone. He didn't _want_ to tell Tala…but he knew Tala did have a right to know, since it also concerned him in a way.

So, on an impulse, Kai finally answered.

'He radiated darkness.'

'…' Tala blinked. 'What?' He asked at length. 'What do you mean?'

Kai moved, sitting down on the other end of the bench. He didn't quite know how to explain it.

'…What I…felt when I wielded Black Dranzer two years ago…was the same feeling I got around Brooklyn.'

'Huh?' Tala frowned, hardly believing what he was hearing. 'You mean he has Black Dranzer?'

No. That was impossible because Kai had had the Black Dranzer bit-chip destroyed two years earlier. He shook his head.

'No. It was just…that similar darkness. That same power.'

Tala looked away. That made sense he guessed. He had never used a dark beyblade, so he would not have been able to pick up on such vibes.

'So…that's why you said I couldn't beat him…' Tala realised.

'…Yes.'

'…Do you think…Boris did that to him too?' Tala glanced back at Kai, who stared ahead.

'It wouldn't surprise me. Another of his experiments…' His eyes moved to look at his red-haired team-mate. 'Just like you were.'

Tala looked away. He didn't want to remember, but now that Kai had mentioned it, he found himself remembering the nightmare he had had the night before.

'That's what I saw.'

Kai looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

'That nightmare I had…I saw myself in those cylinders again…it's all an ironic coincidence.'

'Coincidence?' Kai repeated. 'I don't think so.'

Tala looked at him and their eyes met for a moment, before Kai broke contact, and stood up. He might as well at least try to get some sleep. He was sure they would learn more over the next few days. As he walked to the balcony door, Tala's voice stopped him.

'Kai…?'

Kai's hand rested on the handle.

'Brooklyn…do you think he knew who we were? And would he tell Boris?'

Kai considered, before answering: 'He knew…but he won't tell Boris.'

'How can you be so sure?' Tala asked.

'…Let's just say…' Kai replied '…that's something you _can_ trust me on.'

Tala blinked, and a small smile formed on his lips at the words. He looked at Kai in amusement. The slate-haired youth glanced down at him, nodded, and then left the balcony.

Tala's eyes moved to the sky. Whatever uncertainty lay ahead, he was now sure of one thing.

Having Kai by his side would prove to be invaluable against whatever odds were pitted against his team.

And he was no longer afraid to admit that.

**Author's Note:**

_OMG, it's finally finished! That was a really long ending for you all. Almost 5,000 words! Thanks so much for all your reviews, your support is appreciated very much! I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave your thoughts on it. But that's it from me. All my small fics are done and dusted! Now I can focus on my full fic. Thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed for me, thanks again._


End file.
